Punto y aparte
by gioconda91
Summary: Historia situada tras la congelación de Marian. Emma y Regina se encuentran en la Bosque mientras buscan a Ingrid.
1. Chapter 1

PUNTO Y APARTE

El Bosque Encantado era, sin ninguna duda, mágico. Lo que buscabas con ansiedad, era más difícil de encontrar, y con aquello que no querrías toparte ni en un millón de años, lo hacías al doblar cualquier recodo del camino. A veces, el Bosque parecía estar lleno de sombras y otras veces, se quedaba en silencio y no se oía ni el canto de un mísero pájaro.

En uno de esos momentos de silencio, a la Alcaldesa le resultó sencillo oír las ramas romperse bajo las pisadas de alguien que se acercaba a gran velocidad por su flanco izquierdo. Y al doblar el recodo, tropezó con ese alguien y cayó de bruces al suelo. El desconocido cayó estrepitosamente encima de ella y antes siquiera de poder distinguir la cara del extraño, la alcaldesa reconoció su olor. Uno tan particular que solo podía pertenecer a una persona. Ese olor que durante tanto tiempo le había obsesionado, llegando incluso a comprar un frasco de dicho perfume. El olor de su némesis, la Salvadora...

Miss Swan, me está aplastando.- Sus cejas levantadas mas allá de lo humanamente posible.

Oh! Disculpa Regina.- Dijo Emma, pegando un brinco y separándose. Sus ojos estaban llenos de culpabilidad .- De hecho, te estaba buscando… bueno, buscaba a Ingrid, pero esperaba encontrarte a ti también en el bosque. – le dedico una media sonrisa a la morena, mientras la ayudaba a ponerse en pie. – ¿Supongo que aun no has dado con ella?

Supones bien.- Respondió secamente la morena, mientras echaba a andar, sacudiéndose malhumorada y sin esperar a nadie.

La rubia la siguió con la vista… fijándose con envidia en aquel cuerpo lleno de curvas, en su contoneo… Ella no podía soñar ni por asomo con un cuerpo así. Ella era larga, desgarbada, solía pararse en posición de Peter Pan (posición nada femenina, por cierto), y su ropa era bonita, pero no explosiva como la de la alcaldesa, además desde que se había enamorado de Robín, la morena usaba una ropa bacanal.

Sin esperar más, chasqueó lo lengua, puso los ojos en blanco y armándose de valor, corrió tras la reina malvada. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, le pregunto:

¿Has visto a quien tú ya sabes?

¿Voldemort? No.- Contestó la morena con sarcasmo.

Regina ...

Supongo que hablarás de Robin. – afirmó. – Hemos… hemos dormido juntos. – Se paró en seco y su americana se movió al compas de la vuelta que dio para poder mirar a Emma de frente.- No va a ser sencillo, señorita Swan.- Ahí estaba de nuevo el tono derrotista y su apellido pronunciado con esa cadencia que nadie era capaz de repetir.

Lo sé…- Emma tragó saliva y le supo a hiel.

No hablo de Robín, hablo de ti y de mi.- Las cejas de la Salvadora se elevaron sin entender. – No va a ser fácil para mí volver a confiar en ti… - Regina la miro con humildad y sinceridad. La rubia tragó saliva antes de hablar.

Lo entiendo, pero lo que quiero que comprendas es que no quería hacerte daño. Tienes razón, Regina, se que hago las cosas sin pensar… pero es que a veces no se cual es mi labor… como salvadora… A veces creo que es mi deber salvar a todo el mundo…

A todo el mundo menos a mi.- Puntualizó Regina, sabiendo que había sido injusta.- Lo siento, olvida lo que acabo de decir…. Te he perdonado, Emma… es solo que me había hecho ilusiones, ¿vale?.- Confesó finalmente con rabia.

¿Ilusiones? No entiendo…

Sentí que estábamos tirando todas esas barreras que se habían interpuesto entre ambas… que estábamos más cerca de ser amigas…- Regina carraspeo incomoda y bajó la mirada.

Oye!.- Emma se acercó veloz a la morena, se detuvo sin saber qué hacer o decir. Y de repente su mano dudosa y poseída, se detuvo en la barbilla de la morena, obligándole a mirarla. – Yo te necesito, Regina, eres la única persona en este mundo que me entiende y me preocupa que estés mal.

Se quedaron mirándose en aquella posición demasiado tiempo para ser razonable. Los ojos marrones de Regina brillaban y eran tristes. Su boca estaba más roja que nunca, hinchada probablemente por el efecto los besos que había compartido con él. Emma estaba nerviosa… aquella mujer le imponía demasiado y jamás le había aguantado tanto tiempo la mirada. Pero esta vez era diferente, estaba nerviosa, sí, pero la sensación era más bien de miles de remolinos en su estomago. Tenía que existir la magia, porque aquel momento era especial entre ellas. Un punto y aparte. Y entonces… la abrazó.

Regina se estremeció con su contacto. No recordaba la última vez que un adulto le había abrazado de verdad, sin que pareciese falso. Su cuerpo reaccionó primero mostrándose rígido, luego sucumbiendo al calor que le hacía sentir ese abrazo… una droga que atontaba los sentidos… ¿Cómo podía sentirse tan protegida entre sus brazos? Ni Robín la había hecho sentir nunca así. Qué extraño le parecía todo esto. Parpadeó cuando el abrazo se hizo más cómodo, más cercano y antes de sucumbir a esa nueva sensación, la desconfianza la golpeó… ¿qué estaba haciendo? Empujó con poco tacto a la rubia y se quedó mirándola con confusión y aturdida.

¡No quiero lagrimas de cocodrilo!.- Le espetó con ese gesto que dejaba ver sus colmillos.

No es… De verdad que debes ser bipolar…- Terminó por decir suspirando y llevándose una mano a la sien.

Vete a la mierda, Swan. – Los ojos de la morena le parecieron más oscuros que de costumbre.

Era una broma.- Se excusó Emma poniendo los ojos en blanco cuando la alcaldesa se giro y echó a andar con una furia que la hacía contonearse de una forma aun más sensual.

Otra vez la había cagado… pero un Charming nunca se da por vencido. La siguió, a una distancia prudencial. Varios metros… no necesitaba verla… podía seguir el rastro de su olor… mezcla de manzanas y colonia de bebé… Un olor imposible de embotellar… Emma daba fé pues en alguna ocasión se había entretenido en las perfumerías intentando encontrar el perfume de su archienemiga, en vano.

De repente, Tropezó con una rama haciendo gala de su fama de torpe y Regina se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa burlona.

Igual de cabezona que Snow. ¡Qué horror de estirpe la tuya!. – Añadió con asco fingido, deteniéndose.

Vaya Regina, cada vez tardas menos en apaciguar tu ira contra mí.- Dijo Emma divertida, acelerando el paso para alcanzarla.

No tientes tu suerte.- Respondió la alcaldesa sonriendo.

No me mal interpretes.- Continuó Emma mientras echaban a andar de nuevo.- Es que resulta refrescante.- Regina la miró con una sonrisa mordaz.- A veces creo que estallan chispas cuando tu y yo estamos cerca…- La morena alzó las cejas, y agrandó la misma sonrisa de antes.- No me mal interpretes de nuevo… es refrescante tener más momentos de paz contigo… momentos en los que la figura de Henry no nos enfrente. – Explicó la Salvadora.

Supongo que sí… es agradable tener una amiga… aunque aun no te atrevas a contarle todo por temor a que te traicione como hizo su madre.- Habló la morena en un susurro.

Venga ya, Regina!.- Chilló la rubia deteniéndose y cogiéndola del brazo para obligarla a pararse también. – Estoy cansada de tus ridículas comparaciones… no soy Snow, no soy James, no soy Robín!- lo había soltado sin pensar. Deseó que Regina no le diese importancia a su comentario… pero noto la mirada de confusión en la alcaldesa.

¿Qué con él? ¿Qué tiene que ver…?. Que yo sepa… nunca te he comparado con él.

No sé, supongo… creo que vuelcas sobre mí el coraje que sientes hacia él. Y perdona si soy sincera… pero empiezo a tener mis dudas.- Regina esperó a que Emma continuara y al ver que no lo hacía y echaba a andar, fue ella esta vez quien la detuvo agarrándola del brazo.

¿Dudas?.- La alcaldesa puso los brazos en jarra. Emma carraspeó.

Dudo sobre si Robín es tu amor verdadero…- Regina abrió los ojos sorprendida. Emma tosió y tragó saliva, sabiendo que tendría que explicarlo.- Si yo amase de verdad a una persona, por muy integra y fiel a mis principios que quisiera ser, seria consciente de que haga lo que haga, dos personas que se aman de verdad siempre…

… se encuentran.- Acabó diciendo la morena.

Exacto…

¿Y no es lo que está haciendo?.- Preguntó Regina con el ceño fruncido, molesta por la intromisión de Emma en su vida privada.

Porque Marian está congelada. Cuando deje de estarlo, ¿qué pasara?. – Dijo Emma gesticulando con las manos como si Regina no fuera capaz de entenderlo.

¿Pretendes hacerme daño? Porque si es así, vas por buen camino.- Espetó con sarcasmo y la voz más gutural de lo normal.

Pretendo protegerte.- Soltó Emma con un gesto serio. Su semblante era frio, pero sus ojos… Regina vislumbró una ternura que no supo cómo interpretar, pero la creyó.

Eres increíble… - La morena echó a andar de nuevo y continuó...- Es por esto por lo que no puedo odiarte.- susurró sonriente.

Emma, que aun continuaba parada, sonrió y se encogió para luego erguirse orgullosa sabiendo que había conseguido amansar a la fierecilla de Storybrooke.

Y tú cuando quieres eres adorable.- Respondió con una sonrisa tonta, mientras se colocaba junto a Regina, más cerca de lo normal. Sus manos casi rozándose y ambas con una formalidad cómoda.

Y ahora que estamos siendo sinceras y estamos en el monte, mis Swan, vamos a contar mentiras… a veces he deseado que me abrazaras como hoy… -. Dijo de carrerilla.

¿Eres consciente de que no estamos en un monte no? Esto es terrero llano…- dijo Emma divertida.

¡Emma!.- masculló Regina. Ésta se echó a reir pero al ver el gesto serio de la alcaldesa se dio cuenta de que Regina había pretendido decirle algo muy importante. – Necesitaba sentir que confiabas en mi, quería que te sintieras orgullosa, tener tu aprobación… me sentía tan inferior a ti…- dijo con una frialdad lejana al drama que transcurría en su interior.

Regina… ésta es una gran mentira… pero yo te adoré desde el primer día que te vi.- Se sorprendió de sí misma al haber confesado algo tan secreto.

¿Me adoraste?.- Regina tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, ni siquiera pestañeaba.

Quise decir, como admirarte…- Emma carraspeó incomoda.- Eras como alguien superior, de otra escala, a otro nivel… tan fuerte, inteligente, independiente, fría, segura… todo lo que yo no soy, Alcaldesa Mill. Yo soy un manojo de nervios, tu eres calmada. Yo piso el suelo temiendo que se derrumbe… tú lo pisas como si quisieras derrumbarlo. Tú eres fría y calculadora... yo demasiado ñoña e impetuosa….

Un destello molestó a la rubia y se puso la mano a modo de visera, pero enseguida desapareció. Lo cierto es que el sol estaba oculto, en Maine siempre había niebla, pensó extrañada. Mientras la rubia iba cavilando estas cosas… Regina hacía ya unos segundos que se había detenido.

¿Regina?.- Preguntó Emma al verla de repente tan rígida y con la mirada perdida. Se acercó un poco a ella y entonces lo vio… un mechón de pelo blanco cayendo sobre su frente.

Em… Emmaaa.- susurró confundida la alcaldesa. Tenía su mano puesta sobre su corazón.

Emma acertó a coger en sus brazos a Regina antes de que su cuerpo desmayado cayese sobre el frio suelo.

¡Regina! ¡Mierda, Regina!.- Chilló Emma fuera de sí. Enseguida, sin soltarla, sus ojos hicieron un recorrido amenazador a su alrededor buscando la fuente de aquella amenaza… Ingrid. Pero no había ni rastro de ella… ¡cobarde!, pensó Emma.

No sabía qué hacer, pensó en darle una descarga de energía… pero… ¿y si lo empeoraba? y como un acto automático se dispuso a hacerle el boca a boca. Le colocó la cabeza bien, introdujo sus dedos para colocar la lengua, y abrió la boca para impulsar aire a los pulmones de Regina. Dudó unos segundos antes de posar sus labios con un poco de brusquedad y torpeza sobre los de Regina y entonces lo entendió… ese calor inundando su sangre que corría enloquecida por sus venas. Sus mejillas ardiendo y la energía acumulándose en la punta de sus dedos. Sintió que un calor ajeno la golpeba brevemente y la hizo separar sus labios. Sin embargo, y a pesar de sentir el aliento de la alcaldesa en sus propios labios, no pudo evitarlo, y la besó de nuevo, pero esta vez no como un acto automático, sino con voluntad de descubrir, sencillamente, el sabor de los labios de la exreina malvada. Sin embargo, los labios de Regina parecían estar aun si vida. Luego sintió que Regina se movía. La alcaldesa, asustada y sin saber donde estaba, la apartó a manotazos primero, luego al darse cuenta de quien se trataba, la agarró por el cuello de la camisa y la miró confusa y azorada. Sus ojos profundizaron en los de Emma buscando respuestas y al fin entendiendo lo que había ocurrido. Había sentido el hielo entrar en su corazón, como le había ocurrido a Marian… pero ahora estaba bien ¿porque Emma la había besado?

Tu… ¿me has salvado con un beso de amor verdadero?.- Susurro Regina sorprendida por lo que suponía todo este asunto.

Sabes a manzana.- Murmuro Emma, con la mirada fija en los labios de Regina.- Es… un sabor incitante…- Siguió murmurando para sí misma.

Regina se levantó del suelo entre divertida y asustada. Emma parecía ida… como si la situación le hubiese superado. Regina puso los brazos en jarra.

¿Y se puede saber a que incita?.- Regina se sentía extrañamente halagada.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

¿Y se puede saber a que incita?.- Regina se sentía extrañamente halagada.

Emma se volvió hacia ella y la miro confundida. "A hacerlo de nuevo" respondió asustada con su propia declaración. Primero, Emma amaba a Hook, eso era incuestionable… lo que no tenía claro es que fuese su amor verdadero. Pero que Regina resultara serlo eso si que era para asustarse. Regina empezó a reírse y decidió ignorar el comentario. Luego investigaría qué había ocurrido, porque lo cierto es que no lo entendía. "Emma tranquila… algunas veces los hechizos se pueden romper y no significa que yo sea tu amor verdadero" Lo dijo muy segura, volviendo a retomar el camino. Se lo repitió mentalmente para creérselo… pues pensar en ser el amor verdadero de la Salvadora era en sí mismo una locura.

Emma suspiró y se relajó. De nuevo, sin decir más, siguió a la alcaldesa. "Entonces…" Carraspeó sintiéndose algo incomoda. "¿Es como un beso de amistad verdadera o algo parecido?" Increpó y en su voz había un deje de decepción. "Eso es". Contestó Regina con una sonrisa fría y confiada.

No intercambiaron más palabras hasta encontrarse con Elsa. Las tres siguieron buscando a Ingrid pero no fueron capaces de dar con su guarida. Todo este tiempo, el silencio de Regina se hizo notar hasta el punto de que Elsa le preguntó a Emma: "¿No encuentras extraña a la reina?". Emma se encogió de hombros como si no supiese de qué hablaba.

Regina había traído su coche y se ofreció a acercarlas hasta Grany´s. De nuevo el trayecto transcurrió en silencio, interrumpido solo por múltiples carraspeos por parte de Emma y Regina. Cuando llegaron, Emma se dio cuenta de que Regina no iba a acompañarlas "¿No vienes?" preguntó con las cejas levantadas. Regina carraspeó "tengo cosas que hacer" contestó fríamente. Emma frunció el ceño e insistió "Creo que deberías venir, tenemos algunas cosas importantes de las que hablar". Regina miró incomoda a Elsa y ésta se disculpó dejándolas a solas… se había dado cuenta de que sobraba. La Salvadora no habló hasta que Elsa cerró la puerta de Grany´s tras de sí. "No me refería a lo ocurrido, sino a lo que vamos a hacer con Ingrid" masculló Emma sintiéndose rara. "Mantenme informada y no comentes nada de lo ocurrido en el bosque… lo de que Ingrid me atacó, podrían llegar a malos entendidos". Emma asintió… pero luego dudó "pero lo que no entiendo es por qué te atacó" Regina sonrió… creía saber la respuesta. "Tú lo sabes". Afirmó Emma al ver su sonrisa. "También le arruinaste la vida" increpó poniendo los ojos en blanco. Regina continuó con su sonrisa "Es más sencillo que eso Miss Swan… celos." A juzgar por el gesto de Emma, no comprendía nada. "Me ve como una rival, Emma" le explicó. "¿Una rival en qué sentido?" Emma preguntó nerviosa. La Alcaldesa puso su mejor gesto de asco "No pienses raro, la idea de tu y yo juntas me horroriza tanto como a ti… pero ella sabe que podríamos llegar a ser amigas algún día… quizás incluso nos oyó hablar y eso la altera… quiere una hermana para ella sola, supongo que la comprendo, sé hasta qué punto se puede llegar por evitar la soledad". Emma asintió dándole la razón. "En ese caso, me voy contigo, no voy a dejarte sola en esa mansión". Regina la miró con cierta sensualidad inocente "¿Quién te ha dicho que estaría sola?" preguntó. Emma frunció el ceño, por alguna razón ese comentario no le había gustado, aun así se volvió a subir en el coche sin decir nada. "Emma…" La rubia la interrumpió "Olvidas que si Ingrid te ataca soy la única capaz de romper el hechizo" y sonrió triunfante. "¿Y cuál es tu idea, Emma, seguirme a todas partes?" Preguntó Regina divertida. "Si es lo que tengo que hacer para que tengas tu final feliz, si". Regina chasqueó la lengua disgustada. "Otra vez con eso! ¡déjalo estar Swan!" Emma levanto los brazos en son de paz y como dándole a entender que pararía con el tema. Luego la Alcaldesa, furibunda y resignada, arrancó el coche con destino a su mansión.

Regina tenía intención de ir a hablar con Bella, porque ella mejor que Gold entendería lo que había ocurrido. Bella tenía un ánimo tan romántico que lo sabía todo sobre los besos de amor verdaderos. Tal vez ella sabría dar una explicación a lo ocurrido, pero no quería que Emma estuviese delante, le alteraba la posibilidad de que Emma pudiese ser su amor verdadero… y que además lo supiese. Ósea, si es verdad que Emma tenía un algo, le atraía, pero Regina siempre lo había achacado a que sentía admiración… primeramente por ser la madre de Henry, segundo por ser la salvadora y por ultimo por tener ese enorme poder que no sabía controlar. Incluso a veces se había sorprendido así mismo fijándose en los andares de la rubia, midiendo la talla de sus pechos y recreándose en ello. Se sintió frustrada por no poder hablar con Bella debido a que Emma no la dejaría ni a sol ni a sombra. La miró de reojo, Emma hablaba por teléfono con Elsa, le estaba diciendo algo de que iba a ayudar a Regina y que no podría asistir a la reunión. Elsa no discutió con ella y Emma enseguida colgó. "Todo bien, entonces esta noche estamos de acuerdo en que lo mejor será que duerma en tu casa." Confirmó más que preguntó. Regina torció el gesto molesta "¿Serviría de algo que me negara?". Preguntó con sarcasmo, luego añadió: "tendré que llamar a Robín para posponer mi cena con él… siempre te interpones en mis…" Regina interrumpió lo que estaba diciendo y se llevó una mano a la cabeza… "¡Ay!" Se quejó y detuvo el coche a un lado de la carretera cuando el dolor fue en aumento. Emma preocupada se echó sobre ella nerviosa. "Regina, ¿Qué te ocurre?".

Emma estaba encima de ella, sus ojos la miraban con una intensidad extraña… ¿deseo?. Estaban en la cama… vestidas… pero las manos de Emma exploraban bajo la ropa sin pudor y Regina no podía evitar dejar escapar un gemido cargado de sensualidad cada vez que sentía el roce de sus dedos… en su estomago, acariciando sus pezones con una suavidad tortuosa, bajando por sus caderas y rozando por encima del pantalón su centro. Emma llevaba unas gafas de pasta negra y Regina se le antojaban tan sexys… La rubia miró con picardía sus labios y de repente la alcaldesa se dio cuenta de que la iba a besar…

"'¡Regina! ¡Despierta! Vamos… ¡Regina!." Emma se había asustado sobremanera. Regina se había desmayado segundos después de haber detenido el coche. Nada mas desmayarse, Emma cayó presa del pánico… ¿Ingrid la había vuelto a atacar? Pero esta vez era diferente, Regina no dejaba de mover los ojos mientras estaba así, como si estuviese soñando. Y Emma no había visto ningún destello. Aun así, se dispuso a besarla de nuevo, porque la morena no despertaba. Pero entonces: "¿Qué demonios crees que vas a hacer, Emma?" Regina la miraba confusa y nerviosa. "¡Regina!, estás despierta". Casi se notaba la decepción en sus palabras aunque Emma ni siquiera era consciente. "Si… " Regina se sentía de repente vulnerable. "Estoy bien… creo que dormí poco y el día de hoy ha sido demasiado ajetreado… ni siquiera he almorzado" Se excusó.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina se sentía de repente vulnerable. "Estoy bien… creo que dormí poco y el día de hoy ha sido demasiado ajetreado… ni siquiera he almorzado" Se excusó.

Regina necesitaba hablar con alguien que no fuera Emma de lo que acababa de experimentar, pero tendría que esperar al día siguiente. Hoy solo quería dormir. Después de ducharse bajo la supervisión estresante de la rubia, que cada cinco minutos preguntaba desde la habitación si todo iba bien. Regina se secó el pelo y bajó a preparar algo para cenar mientras Emma se disponía a ducharse. La alcaldesa le había prestado algo de ropa interior y un pijama porque le había prohibido ir a casa de los Charming. Snow era lista, le preguntaría y Emma tendría que explicar algunas cosas y tampoco la rubia estaba por la labor. La salvadora sabía descubrir quién la mentía de manera acertada, no así mentir. Siempre había sido torpe para mentir sobre todo a Henry y a Snow. Así que habían estado de acuerdo, al menos en algo.

El agua caliente enseguida empapó su pelo y recorrió su cuerpo sin tregua. Emma se relajó y se sintió muy bien. Se quedó mirando el baño y la propia ducha donde Regina se habría enjabona miles de veces… desnuda… Se ruborizó y se empezó a reír nerviosa. Luego se tornó seria y recordó a Hook. Ni siquiera le había avisado personalmente de que no iría a la reunión. Ella era la pasota de la relación pero nunca había estado tanto tiempo sin tener noticias de él. Seguro que la habría llamado y con todo el jaleo Emma ni siquiera lo habría visto. Salió de la ducha nerviosa porque se hacía tarde y no quería incomodar a Regina, sabía lo disciplinada que era la alcaldesa. Cuando se acercó a la cama en seguida cayó en la cuenta de que aquellas braguitas de encaje negras eran de Regina… y ella las habría usado. Se ruborizó de nuevo y se sintió como una niña que está haciendo alguna travesura. Las cogió entre sus manos y algo en su tacto le resultó extrañamente familiar. Parpadeó varias veces sintiéndose de repente mareada. Se agarró la cabeza y cayó al suelo.

Lo primero que Emma sintió fue una humedad caliente en su entrepierna. Bajó la vista. Entre sus piernas la cabeza de alguien se movía frenéticamente. Emma tenía puesta aun sus braguitas, lo sabía porque podía notar la lengua de aquella extraña moviéndose por encima de la tela de encaje. Gimió caliente, estaba muy excitada. La extraña empezó a quitarle las braguitas con los dientes de una forma lenta y tortuosa. Esas braguitas… Entonces, mientras se afanaba en esta labor, la mujer levantó el rostro y Emma vio sus ojos. Reconocería esos ojos en cualquier otro lugar aunque jamás habría imaginado verlos cargados de tanta lujuria. Regina. Era Regina, diferente, pero era ella. Desde su posición Emma podía ver el trasero suave y torneado de la morena… Regina era pequeña… aunque hasta en ese momento Emma se sentía un insecto a su lado. "Hazlo". Emma se escuchó rogar a sí misma y se sintió terriblemente avergonzada. Pero realmente deseaba sentir su lengua húmeda y caliente en su entrepierna. Sin dejar de mirarla y con una sonrisa ladeada Regina subió lentamente lamiendo los muslos de Emma con su lengua, mordiéndolos allí donde se le antojaba y dejando un reguero de su saliva. Emma cerró los ojos anhelante, pero no ocurrió nada y cuando se disponía a abrir los ojos noto el aliento ardiente de la Alcaldesa en sus labios. Abrió los ojos y Regina la miraba confusa.

Regina no sabía que preparar de cena para Emma. Creía recordar que le gustaba la pasta. Bueno y a quién no, pensó Regina encogiéndose de hombros. Sus tallarines con nueces, salmón y setas servirían para la ocasión. Estaba casi todo listo ya, cuando Regina sin pensarlo cogió el bote de canela y esparció un poco sobre la pasta. Se sorprendió pero luego recordó que efectivamente a Emma igual que a Henry le gustaba el sabor de la canela. Esperaba que no supiese a rayos, el poder de las especies era peligroso, podían arruinarte cualquier comida si uno se excedía. Estaba en estas cavilaciones cuando escucho un ruido sordo pero demasiado fuerte para ignorarlo. En seguida se puso alerta. Había venido del piso superior, de su habitación. Corrió sin dudarlo y subió las escaleras tan rápido que no pudo evitar tropezarse y darse un fuerte golpe en la muñeca. Hizo un mohín al sentir el dolor pero lo ignoró cuando llamó a Emma y no hubo respuestas. Se levanto con los ojos llenos de preocupación temiendo lo peor. Emma estaba tirada en el suelo, totalmente desnuda… "¿Totalmente desnuda?" Regina se ruborizó pero se quedó mirando su suave cuerpo, sus pechos y el contorno de sus pezones erizados por el frio. Su sexo tenía apenas algunos vellos pero Regina, y a pesar de que Emma tenía los ojos cerrados, apartó la vista de aquella zona con celeridad, sintiéndose terriblemente violenta. Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando oyó que Emma gemía. Se arrodillo a su lado, colocando la cabeza de la Salvadora sobre sus piernas. "Emma despierta". Dijo con mucha preocupación acariciándole dulcemente la mejilla. En seguida se dio cuenta de que la rubia respiraba y sus ojos se movían bajo sus parpados con gran rapidez… como si soñara. Emma volvió a gemir, una, dos… tantas veces que Regina dudó si era sufrimiento o placer. Emma tenía los cachetes colorados y los labios rojos e hinchados… estaba tan sexy recién salida de la ducha, con el pelo húmedo y rebelde, que Regina no pudo evitar sentirse excitada. ¿Y si probaba a besarla con la excusa de creer también que estaba bajo algún tipo de hechizo? Solo tenía que acercarse y hacerlo, solo sería un roce, solo… estaba a escasos centímetros de los labios de Emma, con el ceño fruncido, no siendo muy consciente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, cuando Emma abrió los ojos. "!Emma¡" Gritó contenta Regina, disimulando a duras penas su turbación. Cuando la mirada de Emma la traspasó buscando respuestas Regina cometió el error de abrazar a la Salvadora para esconderse, sin darse mucha cuenta de que ésta estaba desnuda… totalmente. Emma desprendía mucho calor, y Regina sintió que igualmente ella también lo hacía y sentía la energía brotando de la yema de sus dedos sin poder contener su poder. Emma carraspeó. Pero Regina estaba inmersa en recrearse en el tacto cercano de los pezones de Emma, en el aliento de ésta en su cuello y en absorber ese olor a sexo… ¿sexo?. Regina enseguida se apartó asustada no solo por sus pensamientos sino por lo ridícula que se sintió. Esa no era ella, necesitaba ver a Robin enseguida. Pero realmente Emma olía a sexo. Ella era una experta en ese olor, pensó y sonrió con picardía ante ese pensamiento. "No te rias de mi" Murmuró Emma enfadada malinterpretando la sonrisa de la ex reina malvada. Regina negó nerviosa con la cabeza. "No me reía de eso, perdona, pensaba en Robin." Emma pareció confusa y torció el gesto molesta sin poder evitarlo. "Gracias por estar pensando en tu novio mientras yo me muero". Increpó furiosa vistiéndose rápido. Regina se turbó cuando Emma se dio la vuelta para vestirse, y luego con cara de asco, poniéndose a la defensiva murmuró: "No seas dramática Swan". Pero ahí estaba, la única parte de la anatomía que no había visto de la rubia, su trasero. Tenía un trasero pequeño pero torneado, suave y muy blanco… tan virginal. Regina suspiró ofuscada de no poder evitar que esos pensamientos abarcaran su mente. "Por Dios, Emma, vístete rápido". Dijo irritada. Emma se dio la vuelta divertida. En sus manos tenia aquellas braguitas de encaje negro que Regina nunca supo de dónde habían salido. "¿Te molesta mi desnudez, Regina?" La pregunta fue formulada con más sensualidad de la que pretendía. Regina tragó saliva pero siguió mirándola con su cara de asco y con los ojos en blanco increpo: "Es por la cena, Swan, se enfría". Y sin más se dio la vuelta y desapareció. Ni siquiera habían hablado de lo que le había pasado a Emma. Regina le interrogaría en la cena sobre ello. Emma se quedó en la habitación, mirando el lugar donde momentos antes estaba la morena, sorprendida a la vez que divertida. Su cabeza ladeada intentando entender por qué Regina le había mentido… no era la cena lo que le preocupaba.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma se quedó en la habitación, mirando el lugar donde momentos antes estaba la morena, sorprendida a la vez que divertida. Su cabeza ladeada intentando entender por qué Regina le había mentido… no era la cena lo que le preocupaba.

La cena transcurrió en silencio. Regina miraba su plato, aun lleno, con aburrimiento y cansancio, mientras Emma engullía la pasta como si no hubiera una mañana. "¿No tienes hambre?" Increpó la rubia extrañada.

Regina se acomodó en su silla y suspiro. "Me vas a disculpar, Emma, pero no tengo hambre y Robín vendrá en un rato y me gustaría poder estar con él a solas" La reina sonrió cuando Emma la miró dispuesta a regañarla "Estaremos en el salón, no debes preocuparte". Y la morena se levantó sin más, dejando a una Emma con una sensación extraña de abandono, pero sabiendo que no tenía nada qué decir al respecto, ya había expresado su opinión con anterioridad. Pero le molestaba. No podía negárselo en la soledad de aquel salón. Ya no tenía hambre.

Después de recoger la mesa y fregar los platos, Emma empezó a pasearse por la cocina de una punta a otra sin saber muy bien qué hacer. En realidad debería llamar a Henry, pensó mirando su móvil que parpadeaba encima de la mesa… seguramente debido a las numerosas llamadas que habría recibido. Efectivamente 5 llamadas de Garfio y tres de su madre, más dos más de Henry. Tenía que llamar o tendría que dar más explicaciones al día siguiente. Se decidió primero por Henry.

"¿Mama?" La voz de Henry sonó alegre y aliviada "¿Dónde estás? ¿Estáis bien mamá y tú?" A Emma le enterneció la preocupación de Henry por ambas. "Todo bien, chico" Le tranquilizó. Estoy con Regina en la mansión. "Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Qué pasa, ma?" Ahí estaba la vena detectivesca de su hijo. "Ingrid atacó esta tarde a tu madre en el bosque, por suerte no la alcanzó, pero he decidido quedarme por si volviese a intentarlo." Bueno, no estaba mal, una verdad a medias era mejor que una mentira y su hijo pareció aceptar su explicación sin más preguntas al respecto. "Ahora se lo digo a los abuelos, tranquila, pero la próxima vez llama antes, Má, estábamos preocupados. ¿Puede ponerse mamá?" Preguntó acto seguido. "Está en la ducha ahora, Henry, le diré que te llame." Esta vez sí que había mentido, pero Henry no discutió. "Te quiero, chico, descansa". Dijo Emma y mientras hablaba no había podido evitar andar distraída hasta la puerta del salón, donde se suponía que Regina estaría retozando con Hood. "Y vosotras, besos". Oyó el silencio tras colgar, pero fue interrumpido por la risa de Regina apocada por las paredes. Hablaban bajito y solo se oía un murmullo lejano y a veces alguna carcajada de la reina. La puerta no estaba cerrada del todo, se veía la luz salir por una pequeña rendija y la curiosidad de Emma la llevó a asomarse. Solo un vistazo. Robín estaba echado en el sofá, vestido, pero su ropa estaba desordenada. Regina estaba dejada caer a su lado, en una postura relajada mientras sonreía por algo que el ladrón le susurraba al oído. Emma tragó saliva porque no le gustaba lo que veía, al mismo tiempo que no podía dejar de mirar. Robín había quedado en un segundo plano. Solo la hipnotizaba Regina y su forma de reírse. Se apartó de la puerta enfadada, tendría que haberse quedado en la cocina… ¿Por qué le molestaba ver a Regina con Hood? Antes no había ocurrido, siempre habían tenido una mutua antipatía, nunca se habían soportado mucho tiempo aunque se tenían un cariño raro, y lo que Regina hiciera con su vida privada, sencillamente, le importaba un bledo. Pero hoy le molestaba sobremanera. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Primero lo del beso, luego ese sueño que parecía tan real en donde tenía claramente sexo con Regina, o con una versión un poco más joven de ella.

Regina se sentía cómoda con Robin. Él era lo conocido, lo natural, su alma gemela indiscutible, su ¿hogar? Y cuando pensó en un hogar, la imagen que le vino a la mente fue la de ella con Emma, y Henry en medio, sonriendo. Chasqueó la lengua disgustada con sus pensamientos y Robin la miró. "Quieres que me quede, no encuentro un lugar donde podría estar mejor que a tu lado" le susurró al oído y Regina sonrió. "Emma se quedará, no te preocupes" Robín se incorporo mirándola con el ceño fruncido. "No entiendo cómo puede protegerte Emma, si Ingrid te alcanza con su magia soy yo quien puede romper el hechizo, lo sabes." Dijo rozando cariñosamente la nariz de Regina. Ésta carraspeó incomoda, Hood había llegado al quid de la cuestión. ¡Mierda!

Por suerte, Regina oyó un suspiro no muy lejano, y su intuición femenina le gritaba que no había venido de Robín, así que solo podía tratarse de Emma. Se levantó antes la sorpresa del ladrón, que seguía esperando una respuesta. Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió esperando encontrar a Emma tras ella… pero Emma ya estaba en el pasillo, a punto de entrar a la cocina. Al verse descubierta, la Salvadora levantó torpemente la mano enseñándole el móvil. "Henry quería hablar contigo" se excusó tímida. Regina la miraba con ojos de desconfianza. "Le he dicho al final que le llamarías mañana". Continuó. "¿Creí que habíamos quedado en que no les dirías nada?" Espetó secamente Regina. "Tranquila, le dije que Ingrid te había atacado pero que no habías resultado herida. Luego le dije que me quedaría por si volvía a aparecer." Regina achicó todavía más los ojos. "No sospecha nada" Suspiro Emma ya molesta con la insistente mirada incriminatoria de la mujer morena. "Es tarde, voy a llamar a Garfio, perdona" Emma desapareció en la cocina, dejando a Regina sola con la sensación de que Emma tenía algo que hablar con ella y estaba segura de que tenía que ver con su desmayo. Tal vez debía ponerse a investigar y dejar el placer para otro momento. Se despidió de Robín con un largo beso, como si intentara saborearlo. Robin la miró divertido. "Si me das besos como estos nunca podré irme de aquí" Regina sonrió tímida y lo empujó riéndose hacia la puerta. "Mañana nos vemos, cariño" y tras otro casto beso, Regina se despidió y volvió dentro de la mansión. Su semblante cambió a uno más serio, lo cierto es que había alargado el beso porque no había conseguido sentir las mariposas de siempre. Realmente algo estaba pasando con ella.

Encontró a Emma en su habitación, dormida, tirada perpendicularmente en la cama. El móvil bajo la oreja y el frasco de perfume de Regina en su mano izquierda. Regina parpadeo sin entender qué estaría haciendo con él. "Emma". La llamó bajito mientras la toco brevemente en el hombro. Ninguna respuesta, ni motora ni visual. "Emma, tienes que ir a la habitación de invitados" Masculló más para sí misma, frustrada. Esta vez le dio un pequeño empujón y la rubia abrió los ojos confusa y al ver a Regina, se incorporó asustada. "¡Mierda! Me quedé dormida, ¿estás bien?." Y su mano toco el brazo de la morena. "Tranquila, Emma, no quería despertarte, pero me cuesta trabajo dormir y más si no es en mi cama y tú la estaba ocupando de cabo a rabo. Siempre acaparándolo todo, Swan." Murmuró con sarcasmo. "Regresas a las andadas" Le contestó Emma sonando más molesta de lo que pretendía.

Regina no podía dar crédito. Emma se había apartado y colocado en el lado derecho de la cama, tendiéndose de nuevo y tomando una postura que Regina habría jurado que era en disposición de volver a dormirse. "Emma, hay una habitación de invitados" Emma continuó con los ojos cerrados mientras contestaba con un seco "Olvídalo, me quedo aquí". Regina torció el gesto y pasó la lengua por sus dientes superiores con un gesto que denotaba agresividad.


	5. Chapter 5

"Emma, hay una habitación de invitados" Emma continuó con los ojos cerrados mientras contestaba con un seco "Olvídalo, me quedo aquí". Regina torció el gesto y pasó la lengua por sus dientes superiores con un gesto que denotaba agresividad. "Swan, tengo un límite…" Emma abrió los ojos y se incorporó. "Lo sé" Dijo con mucha tranquilidad y señalando el centro de la cama dibujo una línea. "Ese es tu límite" Y regresó sin más dilación a su anterior postura. Regina no supo si gritarle histérica o directamente lanzarle una bola de fuego de las suyas. Con un gesto orgulloso se quitó la bata y dejó al descubierto un pequeño short negro y una camiseta blanca de algodón. Emma aparentaba estar con los ojos cerrados, pero tenía uno de ellos medio abierto con disimulo… La morena podía llegar al extremo de lanzarle una bola de fuego y no quería arriesgarse a no verlo venir. Hasta con aquella luz y medio ciega como estaba, pudo comprobar que el cuerpo de Regina estaba increíblemente tonificado, incluso musculoso, como el cuerpo de una bailarina. Sintió el peso de ella al otro lado de la cama y ¡mierda!, sentía la mirada de ira clavada en su espalda y respirando con cierta violencia, como si de un momento a otro fuera a embestirla… pero de pronto el cuerpo de la morena se relajó, ¿se habría quedado dormida? Sí, eso parecía pues su respiración era ya regular y suave.

Emma cerró los ojos e intentó dormir, pero en aquel silencio que ahora se había instalado entre ellas surgió una extraña tensión. Así lo sentía Emma, aunque no estaba segura de que Regina también lo hiciera, empezando porque aparentemente dormia. Emma tenía muchísima calor, le ardían las mejillas, los pies, las manos… tenía tanto calor que parecía que se iba a inflamar sola. El corazón le latía como si quisiera saltar de su pecho y cuando Regina se movió sin previo aviso, acercándose demasiado al límite y por ende a la salvadora, el calor de su cuerpo se concentró en una sola zona. ¿Excitada? No es como si Regina fuese Hook, no podía sentirse excitada por esa razón. Era ridículo, todo tenía que ver con lo ocurrido esa tarde y llegaría al fondo de la cuestión… pero antes tendría que descansar. Cerró los ojos, pero por escasos segundos, pues escuchó como Regina se movía de nuevo y pegó un pequeño bote cuando el brazo de ella descansó en su cintura, abrazándola y acoplándose a su cuerpo como si fuera su otra mitad. Emma cerró los ojos con potencia, el fuego la inundo por dentro, la sangre hecha lava circulando por sus venas y la adrenalina bullendo en su cerebro. Las yemas de sus dedos soltaban pequeñas descargas de energía incontrolables. Emma apartó con suavidad el brazo de la morena y luego se levantó lentamente para no despertarla… al final dormiría en el cuarto de invitados, pensó suspirando resignada.

Cuando Emma salió de la habitación y la puerta se cerró tras ella, Regina abrió los ojos… una enorme sonrisa de victoria dibujándose en su cara. Más vale maña que ira, pensó… pero a los pocos minutos recordó como se había sentido al abrazar a Emma. Una pasión asfixiante e insaciable se había apoderado de su cuerpo, su corazón empezó a latir desbocado y su bajo vientre también palpitaba excitado… hubiera jurado que era excitación, pero ¿cómo iba a asimilar que se había estimulado cuando su antigua archi-enemiga la había abrazado? Decisivamente, era algo muy fuerte, empezando por el hecho de que ni siquiera con Daniel, su gran amor, había sentido algo tan intenso. Y ahora que lo había experimentado, su cuerpo echaba de menos la sensación y se arrepentía de haberla soltado. Debería atarla a ella para siempre y con este último y aterrador pensamiento para ella, cerró los ojos.

A la mañana siguiente Emma despertó sobresaltada con un ruido. ¿Qué demonios?, pensó. Se levantó demasiado rápido trastabillando con la manta que se había quedado enredada en sus pies, y corrió hacia la puerta de la entrada. Cuando salió de la habitación de invitados no había pensando en cómo iba vestida, pero lo cierto es que con el calor de la noche se había deshecho de los pantalones y solo llevaba la camiseta negra y las braguitas a juego. ¡Estupendo! La puerta no abría. Estaba helada. ¿Helada?. Esto tenia que ser cosa de Ingrid. Cuando se dio la vuelta tropezó con Regina que estaba tras ella con los brazos en jarra y complaciente. "¿No crees que vas demasiado sexy para ser tan temprano?" Y la morena con una mirada sugerente la observó de arriba abajo lentamente. Luego se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y se tapó la boca. Emma ladeó la cabeza divertida y halagada. "¿Me estás diciendo que piensas que soy sexy?" Regina agrió el gesto y chasqueó la lengua. Luego con un gesto seductor hizo aparecer una bola de fuego y con ella en la mano se acercó peligrosamente a Emma, con un vaivén lento de sus caderas y una mirada penetrante. Emma tragó saliva cuando la boca de Regina estaba a centímetros escasos de la suya. "Estás, como siempre, en mi camino" Le susurró con disgusto. Y con un gesto de indiferencia la apartó, y disparo la bola hacia la puerta, Emma hizo un gesto para protegerse, pero la bola se disolvió antes incluso de rozar la puerta. "Otra vez" Espetó encorajada Regina. "Tengo noticias" Dijo volviéndose para mirarla. "Estamos atrapadas" Y diciendo esto se marchó a la cocina dejando a una Emma estupefacta.

Regina tenía frio, mucho, y no pudo evitar despertar molesta. Debían ser las seis de la mañana porque los rayos de sol eran intensos. Cuando Regina observó la ventana sintió que algo anormal pasaba. Ésta estaba llena de escarcha, helada. ¿Acaso habría bajado tanto la temperatura hasta el punto de endurecer los cristales interiores? No, pensó, eso tenía que ser obra de Ingrid, que se había propuesto acabar con ella. Entonces se levantó, se puso la bata y bajó al piso inferior. Ni rastro de Emma. Suponía que dormía. La puerta de la entrada también estaba helada por dentro y presumía que también por fuera. Le entró el pánico y enseguida conjuró una bola de fuego mágica que lanzó contra la puerta, pero esta se disolvió sin llegar a su objetivo. Regina, parpadeó sorprendida. Primero había un hechizo que las mantenía encerradas en un congelador y segundo había otro hechizo que protegía al primero. De modo que resultaba casi imposible salir de allí. ¿Y si probaba con la ciencia? Tal vez, si calentaba agua, ésta derretiría el hielo. Se fue a la cocina determinada a buscar un recipiente de metal para calentar una buena cantidad de agua y con los nervios, dejó caer una sartén. Regina se encogió recordando que Emma todavía dormía. Y a juzgar por los pasos apresurados que la morena no tardó en oír, acababa de despertar. Cuando Regina llegó a la puerta, quizás demasiado sigilosa, lo que vio casi le da un infarto. Emma estaba increíble. Sus piernas al descubierto eran largas, fuerte y suaves. Se le veían la parte inferior de las braguitas y el pelo lo tenía alborotado. Regina se sintió excitada con aquella imagen. ¿Por qué reaccionaba asi cada vez que veía a Emma desnuda o medio desnuda? Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera pensarlas. "¿No crees que vas demasiado sexy para ser tan temprano?" Se oyó canturrear a sí misma sin poder ocultar una intensa mirada malévola. Se avergonzó nada más darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta como si tal cosa. Con la chulería, Emma se puso tontorrona y le preguntó si pensaba que era sexy. La alcaldesa no supo donde meterse, pero entonces decidió actuar ignorando su comentario y la pregunta de Emma. Jugar con la Salvadora era fácil, porque pecaba de ser demasiado inocente. Se fue para ella, acercándose lentamente con una bola de fuego y sugiriendo que le daría un beso para en última instancia apartarla de su camino con una fría frase propia de Evil Queen. Pero lo cierto, es que habría estado bien saber que se sentía… la primera vez ella dormía cuando Emma la besó. Lanzó otra bola de fuego para excusar su comportamiento y como sospechaba no funcionó pero sirvió para que Emma viese por donde iban los derroteros. Pero por si acaso, se lo aclaró "Tengo noticias" no pudiendo ocultar el coraje que le daba que su magia no fuese suficiente "Estamos atrapadas" y antes de que a Emma se le ocurriese volver al tema que Regina había ignorado tan hábilmente, ésta huyó a la cocina.

Emma no tardó en salir de su estupefacción y siguió a la morena hasta la cocina. Jooooder… allí estaba agachada pero en una postura tan sexy, sin doblar sus piernas y dejando a la vista solo su trasero. ¡Tenía que parar aquello ya!, pensó llevándose una mano a la sien. Y se estaba volviendo en una prioridad empezar por hablar con Regina. Pero el tema de estar atrapadas era más urgente.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma no tardó en salir de su estupefacción y siguió a la morena hasta la cocina. Jooooder… allí estaba agachada pero en una postura tan sexy, sin doblar sus piernas y dejando a la vista solo su trasero. ¡Tenía que parar aquello ya!, pensó llevándose una mano a la sien. Y se estaba volviendo en una prioridad empezar por hablar con Regina. Pero el tema de estar atrapadas era más urgente.

Resultó que Regina había ido a la cocina en busca de una olla, para calentar agua en ella con la que derretir el hielo. Después de escuchar su idea, Emma no pudo parar de reírse en su cara durante un buen rato. Por supuesto la morena la miró con un odio profundo. Transcurrieron unos minutos hasta que la Alcaldesa volvió a dirigirle la palabra. "Está claro que esto es cosa de Ingrid, y por supuesto tenemos que hacer lo posible por salir de aquí, aunque pueda parecer una tontería…" gruñó mirando la olla. "Si la temperatura baja mucho, moriremos congeladas." Argumentó frotándose un poco las manos. "Podemos usar calentadores y encenderé la calefacción, con suerte funcionará…" Dijo Regina dudosa. "Pero antes vamos a desayunar, no puedo pensar con el estomago vacio" y en seguida empezó a preparar tostadas y un sinfín de cosas propias del mejor buffet. Emma se sentó en un banco y se entretuvo en observarla. Recordó que aun no había hablado con Regina sobre los desmayos de ambas y ahora parecía un buen momento.

"No sé tú Regina pero desde lo de…" y señalo los labios de Regina, poniendo morritos, la alcaldesa puso los ojos en blanco. "Lo del beso, siento como si tuviese alguna secuela, ¿es eso posible?". Regina frenó lo que estaba haciendo y la miró turbada. "Podría ser, ¿por qué lo dices? ¿Qué síntomas has padecido?." Inquirió no pudiendo disimular su repentino interés. "No sé, desmayarme, tuve sueños extraños y después esta pequeña jaqueca que parece no… ." !Plaff! A Regina se le acababa de caer un plato al suelo. Dios mio, ¿y si sus sueños eran como los de ella? ¿qué significarían esos sueños? "¿Estás bien" la Salvadora estaba a sus pies, de rodillas recogiendo los trozos de cristal… Regina también tenía esa misma jaqueca, pero ahora se estaba haciendo más punzante. Trastabillo hasta la isla de la cocina, llevándose la mano a la sien para intentar disminuir el dolor… había cerrado los ojos fuertemente y cuando volvió a abrirlos, el dolor ya había cesado milagrosamente. Pero ya no estaba en la cocina de su mansión.

Estaba en una habitación oscura, iluminada por la luz de la luna. Emma seguía en el suelo, de rodillas, gateando hacia ella vestida solo con unas mallas negras, un sujetador deportivo del mismo color y un collar atado a su cuello… Regina estaba de pie, vestida con un peto de cuero. "Acércate más" Ordenó fríamente. Emma así lo hizo. "Ahora, date la vuelta". Emma parpadeó entusiasmada y excitada y volvió a acatar la orden sin quejarse. "Bájate el pantalón". Esta última petición había sonado más ronca, influenciada por el deseo. Tímidamente Emma se bajó los pantalones y esperó con incertidumbre… Nada ocurrió. Iba a darse la vuelta para mirar cuando sintió la primera cachetada. Dura y caliente en sus glúteos. Una, dos, tres veces… Notó que la respiración de Regina se hacía irregular, acelerada, estaba tan excitada que no podía detenerse y la siguió azotando hasta que el orgasmo le sobrevino y calló sobre Emma exhausta.

Emma sostenía a la alcaldesa entre sus manos. Otro desmayo y otra vez Regina soñaba. Emma estaba segura, pues la Alcaldesa movía los ojos tras los parpados, pero de lo que no estaba tan segura es de si los sueños serían de la misma índole. Regina empezó a moverse, respiraba acelerada y vibraba como la cuerda de una guitarra. Emma la escuchó gemir bajito y su piel se le puso de gallina. Los gemidos se fueron sucediendo hasta que a Emma no le quedó ni duda de que los sueños de Regina eran de la misma temática que los suyos. Quedaba por ver con quien fantaseaba ella. Tras un breve lapsus de tiempo, cinco o diez minutos, Emma no sabría especificar claramente, la alcaldesa abrió los ojos.

Estaba tumbada en el sofá y una manta de lana la tapaba cuidadosamente. Unos pasos más allá, Emma la observaba sentada en un sillón, preocupada. "¿Qué ha pasado?" Preguntó Regina incorporándose tan rápido, qué Emma tuvo que acercarse cuando la morena se sitió mareada. "Relájate… estas muy pálida y acabas de desmayarte, de nuevo." Dijo Emma con cara de incertidumbre. Regina se tumbó despacio, con ayuda de Emma, luego suspiró. "Está bien" dijo con expresión de derrota "Vamos a hablar". Emma asintió de acuerdo. "Desde ayer por la mañana me siento diferente…" Emma levantó las cejas confusa. "No sé, siento cosas que no sentía y he dejado de sentir otras que antes eran importantes para mí, le daban sentido a mi vida." La salvadora sostuvo la respiración un momento y luego soltó el aire lentamente. "Entiendo, eso también me pasa a mí." Regina ladeó la cabeza, necesitaba indagar. "¿En qué sentido?" Preguntó interesada. Emma tomó una bocanada de aire y lo soltó: "Te juro que antes de que todo esto ocurriese, antes de… besarte…"Parpadeó incomoda sin poder sostener la mirada de Regina "Lo amaba, estaba loca y perdidamente enamorada de Killian y ahora…" Regina se había incorporado e inclinado hacia delante a expensas de que Emma terminase la frase. "es como si fuese diferente, como si… como…" Se puso pálida por la presión de los ojos en la alcaldesa y no supo explicar que lo que verdaderamente sentía era que Regina ocupaba toda su mente y al parecer todo su corazón… como si la amase tan profundamente que estar encerrada con ella en esa casa era el mismísimo paraíso. Negó con la cabeza como asustada por la rotundidad de aquella realidad, una realidad en la que estaba ¡Enamorada de Regina!. ¿Pero cómo, cuándo… en un día? "Ridículo" Murmuró en voz alta con la mirada perdida. "Ey, Emma" Regina chasqueó los dedos ante su cara. "Despierta…" y Emma regresó a la realidad más apremiante. "Perdona… no sé explicarlo" Se disculpó cabizbaja. "Emma…" Regina le amonestó con la mirada. "¿Y en qué sentido lo decías tu?" Se apresuró a preguntar Emma sin querer profundizar más en ello y anhelando más información de lo que la morena sentía. Regina comprendió que era justo. "Es más o menos parecido, no me mal interpretes, quiero a Robin." Se apresuró a explicar "pero es como si ya no fuera mi amor verdadero… es posible que me haya ido desenamorando de él, pero juro que hasta nuestra afortunada batalla de lenguas, sentía que lo amaba." Dijo apesadumbrada. Se sentía enormemente decepcionada consigo misma. "Sospecho que no despertamos de un hechizo, sino que sucumbimos a uno. ¿Explícame qué soñaste?" Preguntó disimulando poco interés. "Bueno… eran sueños con… alguien…" … "¿Conocido?" Interrumpió Regina. Emma tragó saliva y miró a Regina con pesadumbre, luego asintió tímidamente. "¿¡Quién, Emma!?" Preguntó Regina, más alterada de lo normal. "Tú" Regina se levantó sobresaltada y la cabeza se le fue un instante antes de recuperar el equilibrio. Emma acercándose para ayudarla "¡Espera!" Estaba pensando frenética, con la mirada pérdida. "Entonces si tenemos los mismos sueños… no pueden ser sueños… ¡son visiones!" Chilló entusiasmada por lo que había descubierto. Emma carraspeó haciendo que Regina dejase de sonreír, empezaba a comprender lo que suponía que fuesen visiones. "¿Quieres decir que son verdad… que han ocurrido?" Emma estaba muy confusa y se sentía perdida. "O que ocurrirán" Aclaró la alcaldesa. Emma se había quedado en shock y Regina se acercó a ella… dudosa… deseaba abrazarla y calmarla. En vez de abrazarla, la agarró por los hombros y la miró intensamente. "Escúchame Emma, porque lo diré una vez y no más, encontraremos la solución, hacemos un buen equipo". Y sonrió de esa forma tan dulce, tímida y tan humilde que Emma no pudo evitar mirar sus labios y desearlos… y se dejó llevar por el ímpetu y la impaciencia de los Charming, dándole un tímido y casto beso en la boca. Regina la empujó "¿Estás tonta?" La voz de Regina era fría y cortante. "Estamos bajo un hechizo, por alguna extraña razón nos atraemos y tenemos visiones de un futuro que supongo que podemos cambiar si salimos de aquí y rompemos el hechizo. Así que intenta evitar tus sentimientos y no habrá problemas, porque recuerda en todo momento que son falsos, implantados".. .."Pero las visiones…". Regina chasqueó la lengua disgustada. "Olvídate de las visiones. Tenemos que sentir lo menos posible" y haciendo un gesto rápido y certero se extrajo el corazón rojo y palpitante. "Los ocultaré en algún sitio" y alargó la mano esperando que Emma le diese el suyo. Emma no estaba segura de nada de eso… pero confiaba en Regina, así que con un gesto igual de certero extrajo su propio corazón y se lo entregó sin dilación.


	7. Chapter 7

Regina chasqueó la lengua disgustada. "Olvídate de las visiones. Tenemos que sentir lo menos posible" y haciendo un gesto rápido y certero se extrajo el corazón rojo y palpitante. "Los ocultaré en algún sitio" y alargó la mano esperando que Emma le diese el suyo. Emma no estaba segura de nada de eso… pero confiaba en Regina, así que con un gesto igual de certero extrajo su propio corazón y se lo entregó sin dilación.

Lo cierto es que Regina no había notado una gran diferencia desde que se arrancara el corazón. Habían pasado ya tres días y aun no habían dado con una solución. Los enanitos habían venido, habían intentado romper el hielo con sus picos pero sin éxito. Snow y Bella también intentaron algunos hechizos con Gold, pero fueron infructuosos. La mayor parte de esos tres días, Regina había evitado a Emma y ésta parecía estar perdiendo el norte. Regina sabía que se estaba aburriendo sobremanera y que la rutina de estar encerrada entre cuatro paredes no debía ser muy agradable para alguien que había estado un año en la cárcel. Por su parte, si es verdad que estaba con un ánimo más neutro, pero seguía sintiendo esa cosilla cuando estaba con Emma… esos remolinos en su estomago. Y hasta podía decir que de una forma aun más intensa que antes, más insoportable, de ahí que la evitara. Regina no encontraba nada que pudiera ayudarlas, pero por ahora no estaban en grave peligro, podían luchar contra el frio con la calefacción, calentadores, ropa y manta, aunque nada era tan infalible como la chimenea; tenían comida para más de tres meses, pues Regina disponía de un despensa lista para la 3ª Guerra Mundial; y por último y no menos importante, Ingrid no había vuelto a aparecer. Ahora Regina se sentía feliz, empezaba a estar cómoda en esa situación. Se sentía muy bien dándose un baño de espuma, la chimenea encendida en su habitación y Sinatra de fondo. Los primeros acordes de "Can´t take my eyes off you" y Regina abrió los ojos y los puso en blanco… luego canturreó tímida, golpeó la espuma divertida mientras se movía al ritmo de la música… Sentía todo eso, pensaba todo eso, se lo cantaría con gusto a Emma… y luego la encerrarían en un manicomio, seguro. Estaba claro que se trataba de un hechizo, pues uno no se enamora por un beso, ni en un día… era cuestión de lógica… pero arggg, ¡Mierda!, cada vez era más fuerte el deseo de tenerla cerca, hablar, acariciarla…

De repente, tocaron a la puerta "¿Alcaldesa?" Emma la llamó tímidamente, "¿puedo pasar?" Para Regina no pasó desapercibida la manera en que se había referido a ella. "Estoy tomando un baño, ¿puede esperar?" Inquirió con sarcasmo y desapego, no quería demostrar la más mínima debilidad. "¡No!" Emma entró furibunda y ante la mirada de sorpresa de Regina, aclaró: "Estoy harta de esperar." La morena carraspeó incomoda, estaba desnuda, aunque oculta por la espuma. Emma se sonrojó y se dio la vuelta "Esto me mata" prosiguió mosqueada "Estar encerrada entre estas cuatro paredes, sin poder hablar, ¡es ridículo Regina!. Somos adultas, podemos superar esta situación, pero si no hablamos me volveré loca"… "¿Qué propones?" preguntó la morena mientras resignada abandonaba la bañera. "Estos hechizos son poderosos, Emma, pueden llevarnos a hacer locuras… y cuanto más apego tengamos será peor" explico Regina enfundándose en su albornoz. "Pues yo confío en mi, y confío en ti, sé que podemos llevarlo bien, como tú misma dijiste solo debemos recordar que estos sentimientos no son reales" Y mientras decía esto, Emma sentía que un hilo invisible tiraba de ella hacia Regina. Sonrió con sarcasmo y le guiñó un ojo. "¿Chupado no?" tragó saliva… "Está bien, lo intentaremos pero si en algún momento… ya sabes… ocurre… viviremos totalmente separadas. ¿Prometido?" Pidió Regina sabiendo que más tarde o más pronto algo pasaría y Emma tendría que dejarla en paz y alejarse. Era fácil manipular a la salvadora. "Prepararé algo para cenar cuando me vista."… "Oh, si, perdona, ya me voy… oye, una última cosita" Regina le invitó a que dijese lo que tenía que decir con la mirada "¿podemos ver una peli… y tomar vino, por fiii?" Untó las manos en modo de súplica y Regina no pudo evitarlo y una carcajada salió de su boca, cuando se calmó a duras penas, le respondió que sí a lo de la película pero que lo del vino no era buena idea… podían perder el control de la situación.

Cenaron ambas juntas después de dos días sin hacerlo. Regina la trató con amabilidad, había un ambiente amistoso y divertido. Habían puesto música, encendido la chimenea del salón y comían sentadas en la moqueta, frente al fuego. Sonaba La Roux, y Bulletproof, la canción favorita de Henry. Emma había puesto medio en broma un cd que Henry había etiquetado como música romántica para Mama y Robin. Regina se molestó al principio pero como la cinta le recordaba más a Henry que a Robin, la dejó. "Bueno, dijo Emma, debo decir que esta noche sería perfecta si tuviese entre mis manos un vaso de Whisky MacCutchon" Emma levantó el vaso de agua para brindar. "Da mala suerte brindar con agua". Espetó molesta por el camino que tomaba la conversación. "Valeee, ya que no podemos brindar con agua, podemos fumar la pipa de la paz" Emma tenía un porro en sus dedos y lo mostraba desafiante. "Yo no fumo tabaco, nunca lo he hecho" Regina tenía los brazos cruzados y la miraba simulando aburrimiento. "Pero esto no es tabaco". Contestó Emma volviendo a hacer frente a la morena. Regina aprovechó el momento para recostarse en la moqueta y acomodarse, mientras la miraba confundida. "¿Entonces qué es?". Emma sonrió divertida. "Solo es una hierba medicinal que se fuma en este mundo, no es mala, solo tiene efectos relajantes" Medio mintió la salvadora. "Si tú no quieres fumar no pasa nada pero creo que nos vendría bien para relajar esta insidiosa migraña" Regina se llevó la mano a la cabeza. "Oh, sí, es horrible" Murmuró pensativa. Emma asintió complacida y sin darle tiempo a Regina a procesarlo más, lo encendió. Las primeras caladas llenas de toses, luego se fueron relajando. "Parece que funciona". Regina agradeció con una sonrisa a Emma. "Te lo dije". Emma golpeó con el dedo índice la nariz de la alcaldesa. "Oh, me siento tan bien" Dijo Regina con los ojos cerrados y dejando caer su cabeza sobre la moqueta. Tenía mucho calor y esta debía estar agolpándose en sus mejillas. La cabeza se le iba. "¿Regina?, me parece que no te ha sentado muy bien, estás pálida". Emma se agachó a su lado. "Voy a traer algo para que comas y se te pase, claramente tienes un amarillo" Emma no tardó en volver con unos dulces en la mano y la botella de whisky. Regina sabía que algo no estaba bien en aquella imagen pero no acertaba a recordar lo que era. Comió y se sintió más despierta pero Emma la seguía mirando con preocupación. "Deja ya de mirarme así" Espetó Regina molesta. "Estoy bien" y se rio tontamente, para luego sorprenderse y taparse la boca. Carraspeó intentando disimular. "¿De dónde sacaste ese porro de maría?" Preguntó adquiriendo de repente la mejor cara que pudo poner de suspicacia. Emma sonrió timida. "Se lo quité a un chavalín" Luego abrió los ojos sorprendida "¿Sabías lo que era?" Regina puso los ojos en blanco "No nací ayer, Swan, sé lo que es un porro y sé que es una droga, y también sé que efectivamente relaja. De todas formas no pensé que me afectaría tanto."

Regina estaba ahora sentada pero con la cabeza apoyada en el sofá y se estaba quedando dormida. "Alcaldesaaaa". La llamó Emma cuando la vio con los ojos cerrados. Habían bebido un par de tragos de whisky mientras hablaban de Henry, y Emma ya se sentía bastante mareada, pero no tenía nada de sueño. Estaba disfrutando tanto de la velada que intentó despertar sin éxito a Regina. Intentó agarrarla, pero Emma estaba demasiado mareada para cargar con ella. La moqueta era blandita, quizás podían quedarse allí, solo necesitaba una manta, pensó. Secuestro una mantita que Regina se ponía sobre las piernas para resguardarse del frio y se la echó encima a la morena. Ésta se removió cuando Emma la empujó para que se tumbara en la moqueta y reposara su cabeza sobre un cojín que dispuso como almohada. Para sorpresa de Emma, Regina la había cogido de la muñeca y la empujaba para que se recostara a su lado. Emma tragó saliva y luego se tendió a su lado. La propia Regina puso la mano de Emma a su alrededor. Emma estaba pegada a la espalda de la morena, con su cuerpo acoplado al de ella y su barbilla apoyada en el hombro de ésta. Emma estaba caliente, no es que tuvieras calor, es que se sentía cachonda con el porro y la situación actual lo empeoraba. Regina se movió, y Emma contuvo la respiración. Su culo frotándose contra Emma, sugerente, provocativa. La salvadora dejó escapar un gemido y Regina con los ojos cerrados sonrió. Estaba loca, pero aquella situación le estaba excitando muchísimo. Frotarse contra Emma y escucharla gemir era la sensación más placentera que había sentido nunca. Su cuerpo estaba caliente y el de Emma también. Regina se movió más deprisa contra ella, y Emma la acercó más contra sí. Sus gemidos eran ahora más seguidos. La piel de la alcaldesa se erizó cuando el aliento de Emma se coló en su oreja. Emma la oyó gemir y empezó a moverse también más fuerte. Regina notaba su humedad contra ella y la suya propia bajando por su entrepierna. Iba a correrse solo de oír a la rubia tan excitada y sintiendo su agarre con aquella fuerza salvaje. Sus dedos se colaron bajo el pijama y se empezó a acariciar. Emma estaba a punto, a puntito de llegar al orgasmo cuando recordó lo que habían hablado… aquello era mentira, ella amaba a Garfio… o ¡Oh, dios mío! Regina acababa de poner la mano de Emma sobre su pecho y la rubia perdió la cordura, ya no alcanzó a pensar como humano, sino como salvaje. La mano que primero masajeó el pecho de Regina sobre la camisa, luego se coló por debajo y rozó sus pezones, los apretó y Emma se humedeció los labios lascivamente. "Esto no puede ser mentira" Susurró Emma al oído de Regina, entonces la morena abrió los ojos asustada. ¿Mentira? ¡Era eso, todo estos sentimientos eran falsos. ¡Mierda! lo había olvidado. Se separó de Emma llevándose la manta consigo y miró a Emma enfadada. "Esto es culpa tuya, dijimos que podríamos luchar contra esto y mira lo que un porro y dos tragos ha provocado. Está claro que si no es por mí, habríamos hecho una tontería" Y diciendo esto se marchó a su habitación, a los pocos segundos se oyó un portazo y Emma dio por finalizada la velada y no sabía si también la convivencia.


	8. Chapter 8

"Esto es culpa tuya, dijimos que podríamos luchar contra esto y mira lo que un porro y dos tragos ha provocado. Está claro que si no es por mí, habríamos hecho una tontería" Y diciendo esto se marchó a su habitación, a los pocos segundos se oyó un portazo y Emma dio por finalizada la velada y no sabía si también la convivencia.

A la mañana siguiente Emma amaneció muy temprano, con un tremendo dolor de cabeza. Se juntaban la migraña con la resaca. Bebió mucha agua, pero el dolor no cesó. Fue en busca de Regina para pedirle alguna pastilla, porque sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar. Subiendo las escaleras lo oyó, un gemido, otro y otro… entreabrió la puerta con muchísimo cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido y lo que vio la dejó boquiabierta. Regina estaba destapada, una camiseta de hombre deportiva y debajo… nada, absolutamente. Con su mano izquierda apretaba su pecho por debajo de la camiseta y con la otra se rozaba en su entrepierna lentamente, saboreando la sensación. Emma sabía que estaba murmurando cosas, cada vez con más frenesí. Le habría encantado participar pero sabía que no habría sido real. La magia engañaba sutilmente a los afectados por ella. Pero lo cierto es que en ese momento solo le apetecía estar allí mismo y besar a Regina de nuevo, sentir los suaves que eran sus labios. Pensar estas cosas mientras observaba a Regina no ayudaba en absoluto a su resolución y sin poder evitarlo se tocó por encima del pijama y comprobó que estaba excitada, pero también se dio cuenta de que no había retirado la mano y de que la comprobación se había convertido en una exploración y estaba tan excitada que tampoco pudo evitar meter sus manos dentro del pijama y comprobar que su clítoris palpitaba deseoso de ser acariciado, así que se masturbó mientras miraba como lo hacía Regina… y se corrió casi al mismo tiempo que ella y tan en silencio, sufriendo por no gritar, que sus labios sangraron al morderlos. Regina había gemido y eso a Emma le había vuelto loca, casi estuvo a punto de delatarse perdiendo el equilibrio cuando la oyó.

Cuando recobró el aliento, le sobrevino una terrible culpa. Bajó sin hacer el menor ruido a la planta baja y suspiró al cerrar la puerta de su habitación. ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal? Se preguntó extrañada, no es como si hubiese cometido un crimen… solo se había masturbado… sí, ¡Vale!, mirando a la madre adoptiva de su hijo… Sonaba muy mal, pervertido… pero es que estaba bajo un hechizo y eso lo explicaba y la exculpaba de todo. Tenía que salir de allí porque no podría soportarlo por más tiempo… intentaba siempre encontrar cualquier excusa para dejarse llevar y ella estaba siendo la débil y Regina la fuerte. Sin duda, invariablemente había sido más inteligente que Emma y había sido la persona que más batallas le había ganado.

Se recostó en la cama, cerró los ojos y pensó que se quedaría allí todo el día si era necesario, porque si salí podían ocurrir dos cosas, que se lanzara como un lobo feroz hacia ella o que no se atreviera a mirarla y Emma tuviese que mentir inventando cualquier excusa, y mentiría y la alcaldesa tenía el don de saber cuándo le mentía. Ninguna era buena opción.

Emma no salió hasta casi las dos de la tarde, para comer algo. Claramente Regina ya había almorzado porque había dejado algo desordenada la cocina, cosa extraña en ella, parecía haberlo hecho todo como con prisas, nerviosa o distraída.

Cuando Emma acabó de almorzar fue al baño y luego de nuevo a la habitación de invitados. Ésta estaba casi a oscuras y Emma estaba quitándose el jersey para acostarse cuando una mano la ayudó. Emma se deshizo del jersey rápidamente e intentó ver a Regina en la penumbra de la habitación, tomándola de los hombros. "¿Regina, que haces aquí? Me has asustado." Emma no podía ver su cara pero escuchaba su respiración agitada y entonces, un instante después, sintió un dolor seco en su mejilla. ¿Qué? ¿Regina la había abofeteado? "¿Y eso a que viene?" Le espetó la salvadora molesta y confundida. "Eso, miss Swan, es una soberana bofetada" Contestó Regina pasando la lengua por sus dientes y acercando peligrosamente su cara a la de Emma. "Y sirve para enseñar a las niñas como tú, que no deben espiar a los mayores cuando hacen cosas de mayores…" Le espetó realmente enfadada. "Bu… bu… bueno… yo…" Emma tartamudeaba dudando qué decir. "Pensé que no me habías visto" dijo resignada bajando la vista sin poder mirar a Regina. "¿Estas de broma? Era imposible no escucharte Emma, gemías de placer mientras te masturbabas mirándome a mí." Y Regina levantó las cejas desafiante mirándola, pero la rubia seguía cabizbaja. La alcaldesa puso un dedo debajo de su barbilla y ordenó con una voz gutural "Mírame". Emma lo hizo sin dudarlo aunque solo viera un rostro oscuro, los ojos brillantes de la alcaldesa se veían en la oscuridad. "Desvístete" Volvió a dictaminar la morena. Emma cerró los ojos… lo primero que pensó como respuesta en su mente fue un no rotundo, pero sus manos ya habían tomado su decisión y desabrochaban la camisa de su pijama. Esto ya no era normal, pensó… no quería hacerlo… pero no podía evitar que su cuerpo fuese a su antojo ¿O debía decir al antojo de otra persona?. "¿Estás usando mi corazón, Regina?" Emma puso los ojos en blanco cuando comprobó que efectivamente la morena dejaba ver una bolsa atada a su cintura con un bulto del tamaño de un corazón, el de Emma. "Dijimos que ninguna de las dos cogería el corazón de la otra para tonterías." Se defendió Emma. "Ah sí, pero esto no es ninguna tontería. Soy la reina y reclamo venganza por tu ultraje, así que serás mi esclava Emma." Dijo con la resolución propia de la reina malvada que antaño fue. Emma sonrió divertida pero dejó de hacerlo cuando percibió que Regina había encendido la luz. "Desvístete y date la vuelta" Y la alcaldesa la miró de una forma tan lasciva que Emma tragó saliva. Hizo lo que le ordenó sin ni siquiera rechistar lo mas mínimo, de nada serviría, de todas formas… Se desvistió mirando a Regina. Tenía las mejillas muy coloradas, estaba pasando mucha vergüenza… pero se lo merecía por haberla espiado. Se dio la vuelta desnuda mientras sentía los ojos de Regina fijos en ella. Un minuto después, que pareció una eternidad oyó a Regina "Ya puedes volverte." Emma la obedeció y la encontró sentada en una silla que parecía un trono, una pierna encima del reposabrazos y la otra en el suelo. Se había deshecho de su ropa y solo llevaba unas bragas de encaje negras. Emma dios dos pasos al frente… aquella situación solo tenía una salida y eran los labios de la alcaldesa. "Quieta" La frenó Regina "Tócate delante mía". Emma parpadeó asustada… "Mmm… no entiendo la orden" Regina hizo rodar sus ojos. "Que te masturbes, Emma" la rubia cerró los ojos como si las palabras le hicieran daño. "Eso es ultrajante". Se quejó Emma, pero sus manos ya estaban explorándose y comprobó que estaba tan excitada que cerró los ojos y siguió tocándose sin tregua. Volvió a abrirlos cuando oyó a Regina gemir de placer. Estaba tocándose también y tenía el cuerpo arqueado, estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo y con aquella visión Emma se excito más y su cuerpo empezó a convulsionarse, se apoyó en la cama porque le sobrevenía el orgasmo y perdió el equilibrio. Regina gritó de placer. Su cuerpo agitándose. Emma recobró el aliento y la observaba entre sorprendida y aprensiva. Aquello estaba mal, pero le había gustando muchísimo. Su orgasmo había sido tan bestial que sentía sus fluidos casi por las rodillas y su corazón aun palpitaba. "Esto no debe volver a ocurrir". Escuchó a Regina muy seria, ésta se levantó y comenzó a vestirse, marchándose con la falda mal colocada, la camisa desabrochada y los zapatos y la chaqueta en las manos. Desnuda como estaba Emma se dejó caer en la cama y dio un largo bostezo, cayendo dormida a los pocos minutos.

Los días de la semana fueron pasando. Nada se había averiguado aun. Gold y Bella investigaban incansablemente. Los Charming cuidaban a Henry y llamaban cada 5 horas, para ver si estaban bien. Pero lo cierto es que nada estaba bien, ellas no eran ellas y el hechizo estaba siendo insoportable. Regina había perdido la cuenta ya de las veces que había pensado en buscar a la rabia y en hacerla de nuevo su esclava. Pero en el último momento siempre se echaba atrás. Hoy, sin embargo, estaba resultando más difícil no sucumbir a la tentación. Por la mañana, y sin que Emma fuese consciente de ello, Regina se había desmayado otra vez. Durante el desmayo vio a Emma más joven, estaban en una discoteca y bailaban juntas, Regina pudo observar que era fin de año, pues había una pantalla donde el año 2009 aparecía rodeado de guirnaldas y luces de navidad. Emma rozaba su nariz con la suya. Regina quería besar a Emma, pero tenía miedo… ella nunca había hecho esto… las mujeres no le gustaban… Pero Emma la besó primero, y la pasión inundó a ambas y se comieron a besos. Regina estaba disfrutándolo pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, se apartó y entonces… despertó. Nada más abrir los ojos la sensación de deseo por los labios de Emma la anegó. Por eso, hoy era más difícil no sucumbir.


	9. Chapter 9

Pero Emma la besó primero, y la pasión inundó a ambas y se comieron a besos. Regina estaba disfrutándolo pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, se apartó y entonces… despertó. Nada más abrir los ojos la sensación de deseo por los labios de Emma la anegó. Por eso, hoy era más difícil no sucumbir.

Era mediodía y Regina estaba echada en su cama, leyendo información sobre hechizos y sus remedios, pero seguía sin encontrar nada. Hacía poco más de cinco minutos la alcaldesa había estado hablando con Robín. Éste le contó que con el beso de amor de Roland, Marian había despertado y ahora estaban juntos, formando una familia, de nuevo. Era lo correcto, según Robín. Extrañamente con el hechizo y sin corazón, Regina no lo sintió y se despidió de él con tanta normalidad e indiferencia, que el ladrón pensó que la alcaldesa estaba más preocupada por salir de allí que por su vida sentimental. Tras colgar, Regina se sintió liberada y lo único que le hizo alegrarse considerablemente era que ya no tenía que preocuparse por Robin, podía estar con Emma… "En qué tonterías piensas, Regina, seguirá siendo una mentira" Se recriminó a sí misma en voz alta. Y miró al cielo deseando que el hechizo terminase y sentirse de nuevo ella. Este nuevo yo suyo era lujurioso, hasta el punto de ser pervertido, y Regina podría ser una reina malvada pero en la cama nunca había dejado de ser una mojigata. Con Emma, no obstante, era otra cuestión. Con la salvadora sabía cómo hacerse desear, se sentía fuerte, sexy y valiente. La manejaba a su antojo, porque Emma era débil ante el hechizo y sucumbía sin pensar en las consecuencias. Emma estaba acostumbrada a actuar sin pensar, que es lo propio de cualquier Charming.

Regina sonrió, luego su sonrisa se convirtió en una de hastío cuando comprendió que no estaba concentrada. Se sintió saturada y le dio un manotazo a un montón de libros que se desparramaron sobre la cama. Uno de los libros había caído al suelo y cuando Regina lo vio, rodo los ojos, era el libro de cuentos de Henry. Se levantó con pereza y lo tomó en sus manos. Estaba abierto por una página que enseguida llamó la atención de Regina. Ésta abrió los ojos y llamó a Emma. Al no oír sus pasos apresurados, chilló más fuerte y, como era de esperar, los pasos de Emma se oyeron precipitados por el pasillo. "¿Qué pasa? ¡No aprietes, ya estoy aquí!." Dijo con pánico llevándose la mano al corazón. "¡Para!, que duele" Regina, rodó los ojos y le mostró que solo tenía el libro en sus manos, luego rio divertida cuando Emma se recompuso y de repente ya no le dolía nada. "¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó cambiando de tema con disimulo. "Definitivamente tienes más madera de actriz que de bruja" Comentó Regina burlona. Emma la miró molesta "Me dolía, en serio" Regina puso los ojos en blanco. "Una rata estará comiéndose tu corazón o has tomado demasiados gases en la comida, creo que los segundo es más probable, a juzgar por las ventosidades que oigo desde mi habitación". Emma levantó el índice y le señaló pero no sabía qué contestarle… porque obviamente tenía razón… "Tal vez" Objetó en un murmullo y escondiendo su mirada en el libro. Regina la miro con una sonrisa dulce, adoraba verla así de complaciente. Un mechón rebelde caía sobre la mejilla de Emma y Regina con mucha ternura y sonriendo tontamente, se lo colocó tras la oreja. Emma se había contraído primero, esperándose otro bofetón de la alcaldesa, pero se sorprendió con el gesto y le agradeció con la mirada esa dulzura, hasta ahora ausente. "¡Mira!" Regina, recordando lo del libro, interrumpió el agradable momento. "Ya miro." Dijo con cierto pasotismo. "Pero no sé que tengo que mirar. Solo veo un dibujo y creo que esas somos tu y yo invocando el portal hacia el bosque prohibido con el sombrero. ¿Es este el libro de cuentos de Henry?" Murmuró confusa mirando la tapa. "Si, estaba abierto por esta página, a veces parece que quisiera hablarnos" Regina, murmuró esto para sí misma con cierta incredulidad en su gesto. Emma seguía intentando ver a lo que se refería Regina y tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba enormemente concentrada mirando el libro. Regina sonrió al verla. "Si sigues así, vas a necesitar ir al baño" y ante la cara molesta de la salvadora, Regina soltó una carcajada. "Emma, un portal, la única manera de salir de aquí es a través de un portal." Emma negó con la cabeza "¿Y cómo piensas abrir un portal?" Inquirió. "No hay nada aquí que podamos usar para tal hechizo" Regina sonrió y Emma sabía que ya había pensado en ello. "El sombrero" Le recordó la alcaldesa. Emma volvió a negar con la cabeza "Está roto, no funcionara" Regina volvió a sonreír muy segura."Con nuestra magia podemos repararlo, y tengo un pequeño arsenal de ingredientes en mi habitación. Compondremos un hechizo para reparar objetos mágicos y luego lo usaremos con nuestra magia, Emma, será pan comido." Sentenció la alcaldesa con una sonrisa de felicidad.

Media hora más tarde, estaban en el suelo de la habitación. Todo estaba dispuesto para preparar el hechizo, el sombrero colocado en el suelo, en medio de ambas. "Bien, ¿Y yo qué hago?" Preguntó Emma cuando se dio cuenta de que Regina estaba enfrascada en su clase maestra de pociones y ella llevaba como cinco minutos sintiéndose y siendo ignorada. "Permanecer en silencio" Dijo molesta la alcaldesa. Emma asintió y bajó la vista, de nuevo cediendo a los deseos de Regina quien la miró divertida. Aunque la cara se le transformó a una de fastidio cuando Emma tocó uno de los frascos que casi estuvo a punto de dejar caer. "En silencio y quietecita" Recalcó la alcaldesa. Emma hizo un gesto de hastío con la cara y se cruzó de brazos.

Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, Regina suspiro satisfecha sosteniendo una botellita en la mano. "¿Preparada?" Preguntó la alcaldesa mirando a Emma ilusionada. Ésta le devolvió una mirada llena de antipatía. "Llevo media hora preparada" Murmuró rodando los ojos. "¡Hazlo ya!, no veo la hora de salir de aquí." Emma lo dijo con desesperación pero sonó con demasiada frialdad. "¿Tanto te molesta estar aquí conmigo?" Preguntó con el gesto contraído la alcaldesa, mientras con delicadeza destapaba el frasco y lo vertía sobre el sombrero. Al principio no pasó nada, un minuto después nada… ambas se quedaron allí con el gesto de la decepción dibujado en sus rostros. "Fue bonito tener una esperanza" Dijo Emma amargada. Regina se levantó con brío y alargó la mano hacia Emma "Ven, vamos a relajarnos"

La única manera de relajarse para Emma era saliendo de allí. Regina se sentó en la cama y la animó a la rubia a hacer lo mismo. "Date la vuelta" Emma tragó saliva, ¿una orden? ¡Bien! Así también podría relajarse. Emma se dio la vuelta y espero ansiosa el próximo mandato, pero no llegó. En cambio Regina colocó sus manos en sus hombros y empezó a masajearlos de una forma tan posesiva que a Emma le encantó. Daba la sensación de que Regina deseaba profundizar en sus caricias pero se contenía… "Será mejor si me quito la camiseta" Murmuró Emma un poco avergonzada y pudo oír claramente como ahora era Regina quien tragaba saliva sonoramente. "Lo siento, no hace falta, no es buena idea" La única respuesta de Regina fue quitarle la camiseta ella misma y acto seguido y sin dilación, el sujetador. Emma se tensó, deseosa por sentir el tacto de las manos de su alcaldesa. Primero, apartó el pelo de Emma a un lado, dejando al descubierto su cuello. Emma ya estaba locamente excitada y no quería concentrarse más que en las manos de Regina. Estas se posaron tímidas y frías sobre la piel caliente de la salvadora, que se estremeció. Los pulgares de Regina acariciaron la parte de atrás de su cuello y se detuvieron un instante. Emma tenía la piel de gallina, le estremecía su contacto y estaba deseando que aquello fuese a más, necesitaba más cercanía, más contacto. Este juego tan lento la impacientaba. Regina apretó sus hombros y Emma cerró los ojos de placer. "Mmmm" Murmuró. Regina sonrió nerviosa. "¿Te gusta?" Preguntó conmocionada, pues nunca había sido buena dando masajes."Me encanta" Ronroneó la salvadora. Regina bajó sus manos por los omóplatos y Emma sintió un calambre nervioso y se removió incomodo. "¿Cosquillas?" Inquirió Regina divertida."Ajam" Fue la respuesta de Emma, que estaba distraída con las sensaciones que dejaban los dedos de Regina sobre su piel. Entonces las manos de Regina se desviaron hacia los pechos pero solo rozándolos por los laterales, con cuidado de no sobrepasarse. Emma cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando que la alcaldesa la tocase sin miedos, sin imponer límites ni distancias. Entonces abrió los ojos y tuvo una idea. "Oye" Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Regina. "Tengo que ir al baño, ¿me perdonas?" Regina pareció confusa pero asintió.

Emma apareció por la puerta a los cinco minutos. "Mucho has tardado tú" Razonó Regina desconfiada al mirar un gesto en su cara que antes no tenía, temor. La salvadora se sentó frente a Regina. Tenía una mano ocultando sus pechos y la otra escondida, en ella llevaba algo que brillaba con un rojo sangre enturbiado con machas negras. "¿Qué tienes ahí?" Emma se dio la vuelta de nuevo, sin dejar de ocultar lo que tenía en sus manos. "Sigue con el masaje" Dijo Emma sin más y Regina automáticamente sin ni siquiera pararse a pensarlo, así lo hizo. Sus manos esta vez empezaron por abajo, bajando descaradamente el pantalón de Emma y dejando parte de sus glúteos al aire. Emma sonrió, estaba leyéndole el pensamiento. No tenía ni que decir lo que quería, Regina lo hacía si Emma lo pensaba. Su relación era así de rara e increíble. Las manos de Regina bajaron y bajaron, obligando a Emma a deshacerse del pantalón y tenderse sobre la cama. "Dicen que la zona más cargada de nuestro cuerpo son los glúteos" Explico Regina con mucha profesionalidad y apretándolos a continuación hábilmente. Emma suspiró caliente. "¿Y qué más dicen?" Preguntó la salvadora con un hilo de voz. "Pues que tienes un cuerpo bonito, bueno eso lo dicen algunos en el pueblo." Explico poniendo sus ojos en blanco. "Atraes mucho a los hombres… ahora puedes decir que también a una mujer, aunque sea de mentira". Y rio a carcajadas. Emma la miró de repente muy seria y Regina paró en seco de reírse. "¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó preocupada. Emma se quedó pensativa. "Quizás, puede que no sea mentira". Regina volvió a reír pero cuando se dio cuenta de que Emma seguía seria, dejó de hacerlo. "¿Estuviste en Boston en 2009?". Le preguntó Emma de sopetón. Regina se sorprendió ante la pregunta… y confusa empezó a hacer memoria. "Mmmm, creo que sí. Estuve una semana fuera, ahora que recuerdo y lo recuerdo porque fue la primera vez que estaba tanto tiempo separada de Henry" Explicó melancólica.


	10. Chapter 10

"¿Estuviste en Boston en 2009?". Le preguntó Emma de sopetón. Regina se sorprendió ante la pregunta… y confusa empezó a hacer memoria. "Mmmm, no. Pero estuve el último fin de semana de 2008, ahora que recuerdo y lo recuerdo porque fue la primera vez que estaba tanto tiempo separada de Henry" Explicó melancólica. Emma se quedó pensativa. "¿Estás segura de eso, seguro que no fue el primer fin de semana del año?" Regina negó confusa, aunque ella misma recordaba haber tenido una visión celebrando año nuevo con Emma, precisamente el año 2009. "¿Por qué me preguntas eso?" Inquirió la alcaldesa. Emma carraspeó. "Recuerdas que te dije que estaba teniendo sueños extraños y concluimos que no eran sueños sino visiones? Luego tu dijiste que estábamos bajo un hechizo e ignoramos lo más importante… las visiones, porque esas visiones son de nuestro pasado" Sentenció Emma. "¿Cómo sabes eso?" Preguntó Regina confusa. "Tuve una visión… en una discoteca… estábamos las dos celebrando la llegada del año 2009" Explicó Emma.

Regina muy confusa, miró a Emma, ésta todavía sostenía en sus manos lo que Regina ya sabía, su corazón, pero también sabía que Emma no haría nada con él. Se equivocó. Pillando a la alcaldesa desprevenida Emma le devolvió su corazón a su lugar original y Regina soltó un suspiro al sentir la corriente de calor. "¿Qué demonios haces?" Fue a sacárselo de nuevo, pero Emma sostuvo fuertemente su mano impidiéndoselo. "No" Regina empujó a Emma muy enfadada. "¡Ahora tendré que soportar el dolor que supone que te abandonen… de nuevo!" Sollozó dolida, sin comprender por qué Emma le estaba haciendo esto. Emma puso una mano en su hombro y la obligó a mirarla. "Yo también tengo el mío". Explicó con una pequeña sonrisa de resignación. "Pero… ¿por qué?" Preguntó Regina sin entender. "Porque creo que estas visiones que compartimos son recuerdos de una pasado que tuvimos juntas… un pasado posiblemente anterior a mi llegada a Storybrook" Dijo esto algo escéptica. "Espera, ¿quieres decir que ya nos conocíamos?" inquirió Regina. "Quiero decir que estábamos juntas el año nuevo de 2009, en Boston y quiero decir que éramos algo más que conocidas… ¿Por cierto, qué hacías en Boston?" Regina enmudeció de repente antes de contestar. "Fui a… investigar sobre la madre biológica de Henry, quizás… fue así como nos conocimos" Emma asintió. "Tal vez, pero para salir de dudas, ¿habría alguna forma de recordar?" Regina parpadeó confusa cuando se dio cuenta de la desnudez de Emma y sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo. Si antes sentía calor, ahora parecía que iba a entrar en combustión. Estaba terriblemente atormentada por esos labios y esos pezones… Al sentirse observada de aquella manera, Emma carraspeó, pero no se tapó. "Si, podemos intentar algún hechizo" Confesó Regina disimulando todo lo que podía. "Antes, ¿me dejas intentar algo?" Preguntó Emma nerviosa. Regina la miró con desconfianza, Emma le sostuvo la mirada como pudo. "Está bien" Dijo suspirando con resignación. Solo pudo parpadear una vez antes de sentir unos labios calientes, suaves y carnosos sobre los suyos. Se oyeron crujidos que las dos ignoraron. Emma abrió los labios y rozó los de Emma con su lengua, tímidamente. Regina la empujó, con los ojos abiertos, miró a su alrededor, caían gotas por doquier, ¿sabía que algo pasaba?. Luego miró a Emma, su mirada variando a una de deseo y rabia al mismo tiempo. "Tú" Regina la señaló mostrándole sus dientes como una leona. "Tú" Volvió a gritar, dirigiéndose a Emma y golpeándole con el dedo índice en el pecho, obligando a Emma a dar algunos pasos hasta tropezar con la cama de la alcaldesa. Regina se acercó a ella con vehemencia y la golpeó en la cara. "Tú, eres tu quien me haces sufrir" Sollozó Regina, golpeando a Emma en el pecho con poca fuerza. Emma agarró las manos de la alcaldesa y la besó. Regina se resistió, pero luego forcejeando cuando Emma lo intento de nuevo, fue ella quien la besó, con ira pero con tanta pasión que Emma cayó como un plomo sobre la cama sorprendida. "No vuelvas a hacerlo" Gritó Regina airada desde su posición. Emma parpadeó sin entender, pero no se dio por vencida. Se levantó de la cama y alcanzó a cerrarle la puerta a la alcaldesa en las narices. "Tú no vas a ninguna parte" Dijo con una voz que imponía respeto y hasta Regina se sintió turbada cuando miró a Emma y sus ojos eran oscuros y lujuriosos, luego la salvadora la atrapó contra la puerta. La agarró por la cintura y la atrajo hacia ella, y sus labios quedaron a escasos milímetros. "Voy a besarte" Advirtió a Regina. Antes de que la morena pudiese decir nada, Emma estaba besándola de nuevo. Pero esta vez sus labios se apretaron contra los suyos con vehemencia, y su lengua se introdujo en su boca sin ningún tacto. Regina estaba confusa, pero cuando intentó pensar se dio cuenta de que con Emma besándola sería imposible, así que se limitó a dejarse llevar o a llevar ella la situación porque cuando fue consciente de su deseo, fue su lengua la que exploró sin cuartel la boca de la salvadora y ésta gemía cuando sus lenguas se rozaban, se sentía tan bien. La morena iba a desmayarse con el calor, así que se deshizo de su camiseta y del sujetador. Emma con los ojos llenos de deseo, abrió la boca ante aquel espectáculo, los pechos de Regina eran para ella, podía besarlos, succionarlos y los tenía delante, así que no lo dudo ni por un segundo. Los acarició con sus manos primero, observándolos embobada, luego sin poder resistirse más lamió brevemente cada pezón y consiguió con aquel caliente contacto de su lengua que Regina se arqueara de placer, dejando escapar el primer gemido de la noche. Una gota de agua muy fría cayó sobre la espalda de Regina, pero se evaporó en segundos y fue ignorada. Como también ignoraron que a medida que profundizaban en los besos y las caricias, el hielo se derretía. La lujuria de Emma iba en aumento. Con nadie había sentido algo tan fuerte y ya le daba igual su origen, la sensación era increíble. Regina estaba a horcajas encima de Emma cuando está la cogió con fuerza entre sus brazos y la puso debajo. La alcaldesa era pequeña y maleable y aunque era una fierecilla, Emma la aplacó con otro beso profundo y pasional. La obligó luego a ponerse boca abajo. Emma se quedó estupefacta mirando su cuerpo, le parecía mentira que fuera suyo, que pudiera tocar y explorar cada rincón de aquel cuerpo que tanto había deseado… ¿Tanto había deseado? Quizás de una manera inconsciente ella pensó que era admiración pero la salvadora acababa de descubrir que estaba enamorada de la morena y que ese enamoramiento era anterior a su encarcelamiento. ¿Y entonces donde quedaba lo que sentía por Hook? Le parecía tan poca cosa ahora lo que habían tenido. Era como si el beso que se dieron hubiese despertado esos sentimientos dormidos.

Regina estaba tan nerviosa. Se sentía indefensa, pero deseada y especial. Estaba boca abajo en la cama, deseando que Emma la tocara… pero no la tocó, la besó en el cuello, dulcemente y la alcaldesa se mordió los labios. A pesar de haber recuperado su corazón, no había sentido aun el abandono de Robin, tenía a Emma y Regina sintió que no necesitaba a nadie más. Gimió cuando éste le mordió la oreja y la rozó con su lengua. La morena se estremeció. Los besos y los lametones se fueron sucediendo por todo su cuerpo y cuando Emma le dio la vuelta, la lengua de Emma se detuvo en la ingle de la morena, estaba tan anhelante que tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y la obligó a bajar hasta su bajo vientre. "Hazlo, lo necesito" Suplicó la morena. Emma la miró desde su posición con lujuria y Regina le devolvió una mirada jadeando anhelante. Emma lamió lentamente su clítoris, y Regina dejó escapar un grito. La sensación fue tan placentera que tuvo que agarrar con fuerzas las sabanas para no gritar más fuerte. "Gime, no te contengas, me voy a correr solo de oírte" Dijo Emma con un hilo de voz. Regina cerró los ojos ante sus palabras y sintió como Emma la penetraba con un dedo, luego dos, tres y empujó fuerte cuando comprobó que Regina estaba a punto y ella misma solo de verla. "Oh, sí, sigue Emma" La susodicha se convulsionó al oir las palabras de la morena y el orgasmo le sobrevino al mismo tiempo que a la alcaldesa. En ese mismo instante culminante ambas sintieron una energía que las engullía y luego las empujaba, los recuerdos vinieron a la mente de ambas como escenas que se sucedían. Emma negó con la cabeza, confusa. "Lo prometiste". Las palabras de Emma atravesaron a Regina, haciéndola derramar una lagrima solitaria. Con un gesto de pena se levantó sin más de la cama, recogió su ropa y se marchó de la habitación. Esa reacción suya se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre, pensó Emma.


	11. Capítulo 11

Emma negó con la cabeza, confusa. "Lo prometiste". Las palabras de Emma atravesaron a Regina, haciéndola derramar una lagrima solitaria. Con un gesto de pena se levantó sin más de la cama, recogió su ropa y se marchó de la habitación. Esa reacción suya se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre, pensó Emma.

Pero la morena apareció por la puerta de nuevo. "Creo que te gustará saber que somos libres, debe haberse roto el hechizo" Emma abrió los ojos sumamente sorprendida. Regina en cambio parecía imperturbable ante el acontecimiento. Con un gesto extraño, la alcaldesa se acercó a la cama y se sentó sobre ella. "Emma yo creo que Ingrid nos hechizó, encantó a la casa y a nosotras." Emma frunció el ceño. "No intentes engañarme Regina, tu y yo tuvimos una aventura en el pasado, antes incluso de saber quienes éramos. No se trata de ningún hechizo de Ingrid. Lo que no entiendo es por qué lo olvidamos." Regina permaneció en silencio y observó sus manos con detenimiento. Emma la observó y achicó los ojos. "Fuiste tú" La acusó. Regina no respondió, no se defendió. "Dijiste que tenías un hijo, me dijiste hasta su nombre, Henry, dijiste que tenías que volver con él pero que regresarías." Recordó Emma dolida. "Y regresé… y fuimos a una fiesta, año nuevo. Esa noche hicimos el amor, Emma, ¿lo recuerdas?" Preguntó Regina. "¿Cómo olvidarlo? Ahora lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer." Respondió Emma melancólica. "Después te hechicé, con la ayuda de Gold claro. Aunque ese tipo de hechizo solo era válido en Storybrook, tú sucumbiste a él y yo sabía que lo harías. Emma frunció el ceño "¿Por qué lo sabías?" Regina se puso seria. "Descubrí que eras la madre biológica de Henry" Contestó y suspiró sintiéndose liberada. "Luego regresé a Storybrook y no podía olvidarte, estaba cayendo en una depresión, así que le pedí ayuda a Gold y use el mismo hechizo que había usado contigo, conmigo misma". Emma apretó los ojos con fuerza y lo soltó. "Fuiste una estúpida". Regina se levantó "Por lo que a mí respecta la primera versión es la que debemos contar y olvidar lo que ha pasado aquí y olvidar también el pasado, a fin de cuentas es pasado y nadie nos creería." Emma se removió molesta y comenzó a vestirse "¿Y lo dices así? ¿Hace un momento hacíamos el amor y ahora no ha pasado nada?, no te entiendo" A medio vestir, se acercó a ella con intención de besarla. Regina se alejó de ella rápidamente. "Mi alma gemela es Robin" Dijo la alcaldesa gélida. Emma dolida, dio unos pasos atrás, qué tonta se sentía. "¿Entonces, volvemos a ser las de siempre, todo vuelve a la normalidad. Tú vuelves con Robin y yo con Hook, y santas pascuas? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?" Regina cabeceó asintiendo. Emma se mordió el labio con tanta rabia que se hizo daño. "Eso es lo que tendrás." Y acto seguido la salvadora terminó de vestirse, se echó su chupa de cuero roja al hombro y salió de la habitación con un porte de orgullo, dejando a Regina sorprendida.

Regina bajó al piso inferior de nuevo, y se asomó justo para ver a Emma doblar la esquina. ¿Qué haría ahora? Ir a ver a Henry, implicaba verla a ella, pero se moría de ganas y era lo correcto, así que se maquilló tranquila y relajadamente y puso en orden su traje de chaqueta y su camisa de seda gris. Luego, tomó su coche y arrancó en dirección hacia la casa de los Charming, maldiciendo su suerte. Sentía que adoraba a Emma, realmente así era, desde que la vio en aquel bar, cabizbaja, con la mirada perdida en un vaso de whisky, hacía ya muchos años de eso.

 **8 años antes…**

Regina había decidido quedar en el bar del hotel con su informante. Se había propuesto descubrir quién era la madre de Henry. El motivo es que Henry siempre había sido especial, mágico de alguna manera, pensaba Regina; y ciertos gestos en su cara o costumbres, le recordaban sospechosamente a Snow, de la que conocía hasta el más mínimo aspaviento. Y luego estaban los sueños recurrentes en los que una mujer sin rostro venía por su hijo, alegando que era su madre biológica y la alcaldesa sospechaba que era una visión del futuro. Así que resolvió descubrir la verdad. El informante y ella se sentaron en una mesa apartada, éstas eran parecidas al Café de la abuelita. Intercambiaron breves palabras, ella le dio un sobre y él lo tomó, y todo este tiempo, la rubia no dejaba de observarlos y Regina se dio cuenta, algo incomoda. Cuando el informante se levantó para marcharse, Regina observó que la rubia se ocultaba en una carta de copas. La alcaldesa sonrió, tomó su copa y se levantó en dirección a la barra, sentándose junto a Emma. "Hola" Dijo Regina, amable mientras la observaba fijamente. Emma sacó su cara de la carta y la miró con una sonrisa tímida. ¡Dios!, a Regina le pareció preciosa. "Disculpe, pero he visto que nos observaba, ¿puedo conocer el motivo?" Emma empalideció y luego balbuceó unas palabras que Regina no alcanzó a entender. "Quiero que comprenda que no me gustan las mujeres" Dijo Regina muy seria. Emma que estaba tomando un sorbo de whisky, lo escupió al escuchar las palabras de la morena. Suspiró y luego dijo divertida "No me van las mujeres mayores" Regina la miró con irritación. Apuró su copa y sin más se dirigió a la salida. Emma pareció pensarlo mejor porque la siguió. "Perdone, no quería ofenderla" Dijo poniéndose a su lado. Regina se dio la vuelta y la miró con las cejas levantadas y Emma admitió parte de la verdad "Está bien, supongo que la miraba, pero me gustaría aclarar que a mí tampoco me gustan las mujeres" Regina se quedó pensativa… se sentía muy atraída por aquella mujer, le gustaba y había algo más que le resultaba familiar en ella y sin conocerla ya la adoraba. "¿Quieres subir a tomar una copa?" Preguntó con seguridad. Emma recibió la propuesta con sorpresa "Mmm, si, ¿por qué no?" Contestó Emma con una de sus sonrisas retraídas. Cogieron el ascensor, hacía calor y Regina cada vez estaba más sofocada. Iban por la tercera planta y debían llegar a la decimoctava. La alcaldesa, se deshizo de su chaqueta y soltó dos botones de su camisa, mientras resoplaba y se ventilaba con una mano. Emma la miró, tragó saliva cuando vio su escote. Octava planta… ambas se miraron y mantuvieron sus miradas un instante antes de precipitarse la una hacia la otra y comenzar a besarse con pasión.

Esa fue realmente, la primera vez que vio a Emma. No sabía cómo enfrentarla ahora, ni qué hacer. Todos los recuerdos se precipitaban en su mente como si hubiesen acontecido ayer, con tanto lujo de detalles que Regina se había sentido muy agobiada por los sentimientos. Era algo tan extraño tan solo pensar en que estaba enamorada de ¿¡Emma!? Le parecía ridículo, pero no podía negar que había sido real y que aun tenía esos sentimientos hacia la salvadora. ¿Pero como no perder su credibilidad como alcaldesa, como mujer, si ahora confesaba lo ocurrido? Sería el hazmerreir del pueblo, además era Robin su alma gemela. Estaba demostrado por la magia. Quizás eso es lo segundo que haría, hablar con una de las pocas enemigas acérrimas que le quedaban en el pueblo, El Hada Azul.

Emma estaba sentada en la cocina de la casa de los Charming, contándole a Henry parte de lo que les había acontecido en la mansión Mills. Y entonces llegó la pregunta para la que Emma no se había preparado. "¿Y cómo se rompió el hechizo?" Emma encogió los hombros. "No lo sabemos, simplemente ocurrió. Quizás Ingrid se debilitó" Snow se acercó a Emma y la miró intensamente, Emma. "¿Dónde está Regina?" Preguntó la morena. Emma se removió incomoda en su silla y carraspeó y tanto Snow como Henry notaron que la rubia se había puesto tensa al oír su nombre. "Supongo que en la mansión" Cerró los ojos con disgusto y se alarmó luego. "No debería haberla dejado sola, Ingrid…" Emma se levantó alterada y entonces una voz la interrumpió. "¡Mamá!" Henry se levantó y corrió a los brazos de Regina, quien acababa de entrar por la puerta tras David. "Hola cariño" Dijo abrazándolo llena de alegría de poder ver al niño de sus ojos. Snow fue a cerrar la puerta, cuando un garfio plateado se interpuso. "Ey". Snow abrió presurosa. "Perdona, Garfio." Emma se agobió al verlo aparecer. "Hola amor". Garfio se acercó a ella y la besó con naturalidad. Emma debía comportarse como siempre y se obligó a no rechazarlo y dejarse llevar, aunque no podía evitar mirar de reojo a Regina. Esta estaba aparentemente bien, indiferente a sus arrumacos con Hook.

Pero lo cierto es que Regina le hubiera arrancado el garfio y se lo hubiera clavado en su entrepierna. Ni siquiera sabía cómo estaba aguantando los celos que tenía del pirata. Tuvo mucho que ver el hecho de que tenía a Henry preguntándole un sinfín de cosas. Y así estaban las cosas, cuando por la puerta apareció el segundo en discordia, Robin. Regina lo miró incomoda y este le devolvió una tímida sonrisa y una mirada enmarcada por ojeras. Se notaba que el rubio no había dormido bien, ¿remordimientos?, se preguntó Regina. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó obviamente feliz de verla bien. Regina se sonrojó pero le sonrió de vuelta agradecida. "Tengo que hablar contigo". Le dijo Robin en voz baja pero para Emma esas palabras no pasaron desapercibidas. Regina asintió. Acordaron todos verse más tarde en lo de la abuelita y celebrar que ambas estaban bien y libres. Y luego se marchó cogida de la mano de Robin, ante la indignación de Emma, que disimuló los celos peor que Regina y todo el tiempo que estuvo con Hook, su mal humor era patente.

Estaban paseando cogidos de la mano y pararon en un parque, sentándose en un banco. Robin estaba nervioso y carraspeó. "Regina quería disculparme, porque he comprendido que lo correcto es estar con quien de verdad amo, y es a ti" Y la miró expresando con la mirada cuanto la amaba. Regina se mordió la lengua, porque sabía que no amaba a Robin, pero tenía que continuar con aquella farsa. Dejarlo ahora podría ser sospechoso, pero podía intentar alejarlo de alguna manera. "Robin estos días yo he comprendido que no debes dejar a Marian. Ella y Roland te necesitan. Me niego a ser culpable de vuestra separación y jamás podría vivir contigo sabiendo que Roland no me lo perdonaría." Se excusó la morena. Robin abrió la boca para objetar algo, pero Regina puso un dedo obligándolo a callar. "Está decidido, quiero estar sola" Dijo ella tranquilamente levantándose, Robin la agarró de la mano. "¿Estás segura de esto?" Preguntó el ladrón afligido. "Totalmente".


	12. Chapter 12

"Está decidido, quiero estar sola" Dijo ella tranquilamente levantándose, Robin la agarró de la mano. "¿Estás segura de esto?" Preguntó el ladrón afligido. "Totalmente". Contestó la alcaldesa con seguridad.

Emma estaba de pie hablando con Ruby en lo de la abuelita, acerca de lo mucho que había echado de menos su café, pues Regina no solía tomarlo, cuando la aludida abrió la puerta del Restaurante. La primera reacción de muchos de los que allí estaban fue encogerse… Emma en cambio, se inclinó hacia delante para verla mejor. Casi se cae del banco cuando contempló lo guapa que estaba, parecía más joven y más sexy. Se había duchado probablemente porque tenía el pelo diferente y se había cambiado de ropa. Como siempre iba elegante, pero Emma se sorprendió cuando comprobó que llevaba puestos unos vaqueros muy estrechos, con botas marrones, una camisa blanca abierta en pico y una chaqueta azul marino. Se había atado un pañuelo color beige al cuello y llevaba un par de hebillas en un lado de su cabeza, que le mantenían el pelo hacia atrás por un lado solo. Cuando Emma se volvió esperando que Hook no la hubiese visto babear, vio divertida que el pirata miraba a la ex reina malvada sin dar crédito de que fuese ella.

Una vez que pasó el desconcierto de los allí presentes, se acercaron a saludarla y a darle la bienvenida con toda la amabilidad de la que eran capaces, pues todos se habían cruzado con la reina malvada alguna vez y habían sido víctimas de su sed de venganza. Pero Regina fue muy amable y amistosa con ellos, incluso para sorpresa de Gruñón, cariñosa, pues le dio un abrazo que casi lo hizo levantar del suelo y un beso en la calva que el enano recibió con timidez. Después de saludar, Regina se dirigió hacia donde estaba Henry, ignorando a Emma, que la observaba de reojo desde la barra. La alcaldesa tomó asiento junto a Henry, donde media hora antes se había sentado Emma y saludo a Snow y a David. Después, sin poder evitarlo, miró a Emma brevemente. Garfio la estaba abrazando por detrás y Emma reía como una tonta. Para la morena verlos haciendo manitas, le resultaba escalofriante y enfermizo, pero conseguía ignorarlos centrándose en Henry, por desgracia para Regina, Henry se levantó y se disculpó explicándoles que había quedado con Violet. "¿Pero ya te vas?" Se quejó Regina triste y decepcionada. "Sí, pero nos veremos en la noche, Má me ha dicho que hoy dormiremos los tres en la mansión." Ante el estupor de Regina, Snow sospechó que había algo que ambas mujeres ocultaban y se propuso descubrirlo. "Me parece… estupendo". Dijo Regina dudosa pero segura de que no le daría un "no" por respuesta a su hijo.

Henry se despidió de Emma y se marchó. La rubia pensó que si no se acercaba a saludar a Regina, parecería extraño y zafándose de los brazos de Killian, se dirigió a la mesa donde la morena hablaba con sus padres. Con un gesto, Emma hizo que Regina se deslizase y le permitiese sentarse. La alcaldesa no podía negarle que se sentara a su lado, sería raro. Emma sonrió triunfante y con mucha confianza le echó a Regina un brazo por los hombros y la acercó a ella. "¿Cómo está mi compi de encierro?" Dijo sonriendo con naturalidad, pero lo cierto es que tanto sus padres como Regina la miraron como si fuese un bicho raro. No había sido natural ni propio de ella. ¡Mierda! Gritó mentalmente mientras chasqueaba la lengua y quitaba el brazo dejando libre a una mosqueada alcaldesa. "Bueno, ¿qué tal con Robin?" ¡Mierda! Otra vez la había cagado, pero no sabía que más preguntarle. Regina parpadeo sorprendida, pero ahora la miraba como si quisiera ahogarla, incluso Emma pudo comprobar que Regina apretaba con fuerza su muslo con su mano derecha, debajo de la mesa. "Bueno, será el padre de Roland, eso es lo importante". Snow lo entendió enseguida, pero Emma frunció el ceño. "¿Quieres decir que te ha dejado?" Quería asegurarse. "Ha sido de mutuo acuerdo" Dijo Regina fríamente. Emma se sintió muy confundida, ella creía que todo seguiría igual, que Regina volvería con Robin, pero esto cambiaba muchas cosas o eso pensaba la salvadora. "¿Podemos hablar?" Preguntó Emma en un susurro aprovechando que Snow y David intercambiaban unas palabras. Regina no la miró, iba a contestar cuando Garfio apareció de repente. "Amor, ¿damos un paseo?" Emma le miró con el ceño fruncido mientras la alcaldesa se concentró en un punto en la lejanía. La salvadora, incomoda con la presencia de la morena se levantó llevándose al pirata unos pasos más allá. "Killian, tengo que quedarme con Regina, no quiero dejarla sola, además acaba de dejarlo con Robin." Tomó una postura incomoda ante la mirada de sorpresa de Killian. "Estás diferente, Emma, ¿seguro que estás bien?" Emma cerró los ojos suspirando y se llevo la mano a la cabeza. "Estoy cansada, Killian, solo quiero dormir" Explicó hastiada. "¿Y quieres hacerlo en el mismo sitio en el que has permanecido encerrada casi dos semanas?" El pirata la miró con un gesto de suspicacia. "Quizás deberíamos dormir en lo de mis padres" murmuró pensativa Emma. "Bueno, amor, yo me marcho a casa ya, si quieres escaparte eres bienvenida" Y dándole un beso en los labios, se marchó.

Regina los miraba de soslayo, disimulando ese interés ante Snow, que aun así ya tenía cara de suspicacia. Emma regresó a la mesa y sentándose de nuevo junto a Regina, les preguntó a sus padres si podían dormir allí. "Claro hija" dijo Snow extrañada de que Emma se lo preguntara. "Decía los tres" Aclaró Emma, señalando a la alcaldesa, quien se removió incomoda. Snow se mostró boquiabierta y balbuceó varias palabras inconexas. "Estaremos un poco justos, pero no hay problemas" Se adelantó a contestar David y sonrió amistoso a Regina. "No os preocupéis, yo dormiré en la mansión." Murmuró Regina al fin, parecía que a nadie le importaba la opinión de ella. "Regina ¿Quieres dormir allí, otra vez?" Preguntó Emma, alzando las cejas. "No crees que es mejor que no estés sola, además que si vas a dormir allí, yo también" aclaró la rubia. Regina puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró. "No es necesario" Contestó gélida la alcaldesa, pidiéndole permiso con la mano para que Emma se levantara y la dejara salir. "¿Te vas?". Snow estaba confusa y un poco apenada por no haber sabido reaccionar bien. Agarró la mano de la alcaldesa nerviosa, impidiéndole que se marchase de allí. "Regina, vas a venirte a mi casa sí o sí, además se lo prometiste a Henry y ha echado mucho de menos a sus dos madres." Regina no soportaba aquel gesto de cabezonería de Snow y sabía que solo aceptaría un sí por respuesta, y además se lo había prometido a Henry… y además… le resultaba raro dormir lejos de Emma. Estar tanto tiempo juntas le había creado cierta dependencia de Emma, aunque se hubiesen evitado durante la mayor parte del tiempo. La alcaldesa suspiró, rodó los ojos y asintió derrotada. "Deberíais cambiar Charming por Melons" Murmuró con sarcasmo. Snow sin comprender frunció el ceño y David y Emma se echaron a reír. "No lo entiendo" Dijo Snow con una pose muy cómica.

Se marcharon todos juntos riendo animadamente algo perjudicados por las cervezas que habían tomado. David se había llevado toda la noche haciendo chistes que Snow no pillaba y Emma y Regina no paraban de reír con las caras que ambos ponían, y la noche resultó muy divertida para todos. Por una hora ambas olvidaron todo lo ocurrido y simplemente rieron juntas. Aun así en cierto momento de la noche, cuando Regina había perdido la cuenta de las cervezas que había bebido, ¿más de 10?, su mano, apoyada en el sofá se quedó junto a la de Emma y su dedo índice subió tímido por la mano de la salvadora, acariciándola. Emma reaccionó escupiéndole su cerveza a David, ante lo que Snow se partió de la risa y chilló triunfante "El que ríe el último ríe mejor" La salvadora con un gesto de embobamiento, concentrada en que no le afectara ese roce y no lanzarse a besar a Regina, se tensó y la morena, que lo había notado, apartó la mano con rapidez.


	13. Chapter 13

Emma con un gesto de embobamiento, concentrada en que no le afectara ese roce y no lanzarse a besar a Regina, se tensó y la morena, que lo había notado, apartó la mano con rapidez.

Ahora que estaban en la casa, David y Mary Margaret no tardaron en marcharse a dormir, aunque Snow tuvo que ser en parte obligada por el príncipe. Se notaba que la joven se lo estaba pasando bien e insistía en seguir tomando una copa en casa. Regina y Emma, que les vieron marchar forcejeando, se miraron y se echaron a reír tímidas, para acabar ambas suspirando y mirándose con una intensidad que era palpable. Ambas corrieron la una hacia la otra y cuando estaban a punto de encontrarse Emma cambió inesperadamente la dirección y se marchó a la cocina, dejando a una Regina molesta enormemente y decepcionada. "¿Te apetece la última?" Preguntó con una sonrisa tímida la salvadora mientras echaba whisky en dos vasos. "Mmmm… sí, vale" Contestó la morena disimulando su ofuscación. Emma le acercó el vaso y se fue a sentar a su lado en el sofá, pero cambió de opinión y se quedó de pie, nerviosa. Regina la miró divertida "¿no vas a sentarte?" A lo que Emma respondió tomando una silla y sentándose sin más. "Está bien" Soltó de repente Regina "Tal vez Robin no sea mi amor verdadero" Y rodó los ojos suspirando. "Ya lo he dicho, lo cierto es que nunca me lo he creído" Confesó. Emma sonrió alegre y entusiasmada con el cariz que estaba tomando la conversación. "¿Quieres decir que es posible que sea yo?". Regina volvió la cara pensativa. "No lo sé, me siento atraída por ti, pero creo que es solo porque eres la madre de Henry." Se adelantó a explicar, mintiendo. "Ni tú misma te lo crees" Contestó enfadada Emma. "Nada ha cambiado para mi, te ame entonces y te amo ahora, te dije que te amaría siempre" Murmuró Emma un poco más bajito, temiendo ser oída. "Siempre que te acordaras" Corrigió la morena. Emma chasqueó la lengua. "Eso no fue culpa mía, ¿de qué tienes miedo, Regina?." Emma se había sentado junto a ella ahora y la miraba intentando comprenderla. "Yo no tengo miedo a nada". Regina alzó la voz sin poder evitarlo y se sintió avergonzada. "Perdón" Emma sonrió divertida "Entonces ¿Qué sientes? ¡Dímelo!." Regina balbuceó pero no fue capaz de decir nada coherente ni de dar una respuesta. Emma, poniendo los ojos en blanco y muy mosqueada, se levantó en dirección a su habitación. "Emma". Regina la llamó con un hilo de voz. "¿No vas a esperar a Henry?" Emma suavizó su expresión, comprendiendo que tenía razón y no podía marcharse a dormir sin ver a Henry. "Está bien, pero quiero que intentes responder mi pregunta" Regina asintió y abrió la boca dispuesta a responder cuando Henry abrió la puerta y la morena dijo divertida "Salvada por la campana". Emma ofuscada, cruzó los brazos. "Después dices que nunca te sales con la tuya". Le dijo Emma señalándola con el índice. Regina como respuesta solo sonrió condescendiente y luego se levantó para recibir a Henry.

"Mamás, ¿qué hacéis?" Preguntó el chico divertido sentándose junto a Emma, y Regina junto a él. "Nada, esperándote" Contestó Regina nerviosa, pero intentando disimularlo sin éxito. "Uy, aquí pasa algo…" Dijo Henry mirando a su madre adoptiva con suspicacia y luego a Emma, que bajó la cabeza disimulando. "Sé cuando estáis mintiendo, y lo sé porque sois mis madres y además soy muy listo" Dijo bromeando. Ambas lo aplastaron poniéndose de acuerdo con la mirada y haciendo que Henry se quejara divertido. "Tu madre y yo estábamos hablando de algunas cosillas, sobre Ingrid y eso" Medio mintió Emma. "Bueno, vamos mejorando" Dijo Henry frotándose las manos. "Una verdad a medias" Henry miró a Emma con las cejas alzadas sabiendo que la había pillado. "Henry, hay algunas cosas que Emma y yo tenemos que aclarar, después de tanto tiempo juntas han surgido sentimientos…" Emma miraba con pánico a Regina y la interrumpió creyendo que se lo contaría todo al adolescente. "Quiere decir…" Pero ahora fue Henry quien la interrumpió "Queréis decir que estar tanto tiempo juntas os ha convertido en amigas de verdad, ¿No?." Dijo con la inocencia de un niño que es incapaz de concebir lo que nadie en el pueblo podría tampoco. "Exacto". Gritó Emma, pero la efusividad de la rubia también escamó a Henry que achicó los ojos. "Aquí hay algo más" Murmuró desconfiado, pero luego bostezó y estiró los brazos. "Pero mañana investigaré, hoy estoy muy cansado" Regina le dio un beso en la frente y lo achuchó. "Te quiero y te he echado muchísimo de menos" Dijo la alcaldesa dulcemente. Emma hizo lo mismo y Henry, miraba con sospecha a sus madres mientras echaba a andar hacia la habitación… antes de desaparecer por las escaleras se detuvo. "Mamás" Emma y Regina no lo habían perdido de vista en realidad, ambas esperando oir lo que su hijo les tenía que decir, nerviosas, pero éste se señalo los ojos con sus propios dedos y luego las señaló a ella "Os estaré vigilando y lo averiguaré" Y finalizó la frase con una buena carcajada de malvado.

Emma estaba en silencio, pensativa, dando un buche de su copa, cuando Regina se quedó mirándola. La rubia, sintiéndose observada, la miró con el ceño fruncido. "¿Dónde voy a dormir?" Preguntó la morena con cierto retintín, que a Emma le sonó a cachondeo. "Donde quieras" Contestó con altivez, levantándose. Entonces la morena siguió a Emma hasta la habitación y la rubia la vio por el rabillo del ojo y sonrió. "¿Conmigo?" Preguntó Emma extrañada mirando a Regina con su típica postura de Peter Pan, parada junto a su lado de la cama. "Sí, contigo" Emma sonrió vanidosa. "¿Y puedo saber por qué eligió su majestad mi alcoba?" Regina se sentó al otro lado de la cama y se empezó a quitar las botas marrones. "Pues eres la única persona con la que podría dormir en esta casa" Explicó. "Ohhh, que bonito, ¿es un piropo?" Dijo Emma con cierto sarcasmo pero contenta de oír aquello. Regina se mordió la lengua anticipando lo que diría "No, lo digo porque obviamente no dormiría con Snow ni con David… y Henry da patadas por la noche, y me destapa constantemente, así que solo me quedas tu como opción" Después de decir esto se rió por lo bajito y Emma dándose cuenta de que en parte le estaba tomando el pelo le tiró un cojín que fue a darle en toda la cabeza a la morena, haciendo que ésta se levantara con una expresión propia de la Reina malvada. "Te destruiré" Dijo con su mejor voz de malvada y tras un momento de fingida seriedad, ambas se echaron a reír. Regina se quitó el pantalón y tomó un pijama que Emma le había prestado para la ocasión, mientras la aludida se lavaba los dientes en el baño. Pantalón pijama de cuadros y una camiseta de tirantes blanca. A cualquier cosa llamaba la salvadora un pijama, pensó Regina. Después de que Emma saliera, vestida con un pijama casi idéntico al suyo, pero la camiseta de tirantes era gris, Regina entró al baño. Mientras sde cepillaba los dientes, pensé que Emma estaba sexy incluso con aquello puesto, pensó la alcaldesa, para después regañarse mentalmente por pensar aquello.

Snow andaba de regreso a su habitación como una zombi y boqueaba con el ceño fruncido sin poder articular palabra, estaba literalmente en estado de shock. Borracha, pero no sorda. Iba a la cocina para tomar agua, cuando las escuchó hablar. Regina estaba sentada en el sofá y Emma frente a ella en una silla, cosa que ya le pareció extraña a Mary Margaret. Entonces oyó como la alcaldesa confesaba que quizás Robin no era su amor verdadero. Ante lo cual, Snow se escandalizó poniendo una mano en su boca. Pero lo peor vino después, cuando oyó a su hija preguntarle si tal vez podría ser ella… ¿Perdona? ¿Qué es lo que se había perdido? ¿Qué tonterías decía su hija? ¿Ella el amor verdadero de Regina?. Rió mentalmente mientras negaba con la cabeza. Luego otra sorpresa qué encajar, a la que fue su archienemiga y por ende también la de Emma, le atraía esta última… y su hija… su hija acababa de confesar que la amaba, que la amo entonces, ahora y para siempre. ¿Entonces? ¿Solo cuándo se acordaba? ¿Y de qué tuvo la culpa Regina? Demasiadas preguntas se agolpaban en su mente ebria, pero antes de hablar de esto con David, prefirió esperar al día siguiente, porque hoy su príncipe no la tomaría en serio. Necesitaba comentarlo con él, porque solo él sabía tranquilizarla. Dios, y ahora qué pensaba, ¡¿Dónde dormiría Regina?!

En la habitación, ambas mujeres ya bajó las mantas y con la luz apagaban simulaban dormir, pero lo cierto es que ninguna de las dos conseguía cerrar los ojos. Emma estaba a la expectativa, ambas estaban dándose la espalda y ambas respiraban alternando algunos suspiros, para Emma la tensión era visible. Sintió que Regina se movía un poco, pero seguía en la misma postura. Y Emma no podía soportarlo más, necesitaba tocarla, besarla de nuevo, pero cómo hacerlo sin perder su dignidad. ¿Y si la rechazaba de nuevo? ¿y si ella ya no la amaba?, ¿y si de verdad quería a Robin y los recuerdos habían confundido a la alcaldesa?. Se dio la vuelta, lentamente y vio la silueta de Regina en la penumbra. Se acercó apenas unos centímetros, pero la maldita morena se había tenido que colocar en el borde, lo más alejada de Emma que era posible. Entonces Emma cerró los ojos y desistió, si se alejaba es porque estaba incomoda. Intentaría dormir y unos largos minutos después su respiración se fue haciendo más regular. Estaba a punto de dejarse llevar totalmente por los brazos de Morfeo, cuando sintió una calidez repentina cerca de ella, Regina había retrocedido hacia atrás hasta estar casi pegada a ella, y siguió de tal manera que Emma tuvo que abrazarla y sus cuerpos se acoplaron. Ambas disfrutaron en silencio de la calidez que las embargaba y Emma valientemente planto un beso en la parte de atrás del cuello de la alcaldesa. Bastó ese simple gesto inocente, para que la alcaldesa empujara con su trasero a la salvadora, haciendo que ésta ardiera en deseo. Emma la volvió a besar, aquel movimiento le había encantado. La alcaldesa volvió a repetirlo, para gozo de Emma, y después su balanceo no cesó. Siguió apretando indiscriminadamente y Emma supo que había introducido una mano dentro de su pijama y se estaba tocando. Cerró los ojos muy excitada con aquel simple roce y se dejó llevar por la pasión. Bruscamente bajó el pantalón pijama de Regina y sus bragas hasta donde alcanzó y se deshizo del suyo propio y de sus braguitas. El roce ahora era muchísimo más placentero. Regina suspiraba, excitada y los gemidos de Emma ayudaban bastante. La Salvadora pasó de darle besos a bocados suaves en la nuca, como un animal en celo. Regina se arqueaba con cada mordida y cuando Emma comenzó a temblar presa del orgasmo, la alcaldesa se puso bocabajo para taparse la boca, porque estaba teniendo mutiorgasmos, lo que jamás le había ocurrido y necesitaba volver a rozarse desesperadamente. Con vehemencia tomó a la salvadora y la puso bocabajo, se sentó sobre su trasero y comenzó a balancearse apretando sus piernas alrededor de las de la salvadora, de tal forma que ésta no podía moverse. Regina la tomó del pelo, y le mordió en el cuello y en la nuca, como momentos antes había hecho la rubia. Volvió a sentir las corrientes de un nuevo orgasmo y Emma notó la humedad en su trasero. Se dio la vuelta para mirarla de frente y Regina, bajó la mirada tímida. "Estás preciosa" Murmuró Emma, mirándola con ojos de enamorada. "No me seas tan…" Regina rió burlona "Tan Charming" Y se echó a reír al ver el ceño fruncido de Emma. "Solo digo lo que pienso" Explico Emma. Había deseado besar a Regina durante todo el tiempo, y no había tenido ocasión. La tomó por la nuca y Regina intentó alejarla, pero no luchó por mucho y el besó llegó. Suave primero, para luego volverse urgente, ansioso y muy largo. Al separarse, cruzaron sus miradas, cargadas de plenitud y así se quedaron dormidas.


	14. Chapter 14

"Estás preciosa" Murmuró Emma, mirándola con ojos de enamorada. "No me seas tan…" Regina rió burlona "Tan Charming" Y se echó a reír al ver el ceño fruncido de Emma. "Solo digo lo que pienso" Explico Emma. Había deseado besar a Emma durante todo el tiempo, y no había tenido ocasión. La tomó por la nuca y Regina intentó alejarla, pero no luchó por mucho y el besó llegó. Suave primero, para luego volverse urgente, ansioso y muy largo. Al separarse, cruzaron sus miradas, cargadas de plenitud y así se quedaron dormidas.

Nada más despertar, a la mañana siguiente, Snow sintió un martilleo en la cabeza producto del alcohol. Tenía resaca, vamos, y era de órdago. Se levantó aturdida y adormilada y se dirigió al baño para tomar una aspirina. El dolor de cabeza no la dejaba pensar y sabía que había algo que se le escapaba y no recordaba. Tomó la pastilla y bebió agua directamente del grifo para tragarla y entonces recordó. Sí, anoche fue por agua, porque estaba deshidratada y oyó hablar a Emma y a Regina en el salón. ¡Dios mío, lo que hablaron! Tenía que contárselo a su esposo, pensó y como alma que lleva el diablo volvió a la habitación y saltó en la cama despertando a David, que era efectivamente lo que pretendía. "David… David… ¡David!" El príncipe se volvió lenta y perezosamente. "¿Quéeeee?" Preguntó con una lentitud que a Snow le pareció interminable. El príncipe tenía el torso descubierto y la miraba aun echado en la cama, con el ceño fruncido. "No pongas esa cara" Le recriminó Mary Margaret. David sonrió falsamente y rodó los ojos, lo que le valió un manotazo en el hombro. "No seas tan… tonto" El príncipe la besó de sorpresa haciendo que Mary Margaret se echara a reír vergonzosa, luego volvió a ponerse muy seria y eso atrajo la atención de David. "Ayer escuché a Regina y a nuestra hija hablar" Confesó Mary Margaret. David le reprochó con la mirada por escuchar conversaciones ajenas. "Fui a por agua y las oí, no pude evitar escuchar un poco pero tuve que quedarme, y aun así no entendí nada" Se defendió, quedándose pensativa. "¿Pero qué oíste?" Preguntó David curioso. "Bueno, no sé cómo interpretarlo, pero en resumidas cuentas tu hija y Regina, la que fue nuestra peor enemiga, parecen tener una relación" Tras soltarlo Snow achicó los ojos esperando una reacción de cabreo por parte de David, pero éste parpadeaba sin entender. "Pero… todo el mundo sabe que son buenas amigas, ¿a eso te refieres no?" Snow negó con la cabeza cerrando los ojos y cuando los abrió vio perplejidad en los ojos de su esposo. "Relación amorosa" Sentenció Snow. David rompió el silencio con una carcajada. "¿Qué oíste exactamente?" La profesora frunció el ceño. "No crees lo que te digo, ¿crees que porque estaba borracha lo mal interpreté no?" David no dijo nada, era su forma de decir que sí. Snow se levantó de la cama y puso una mano en su cintura y la otra en su cabeza intentando recordar "Regina le confesó a Emma que tal vez Robin no era su amor verdadero y que ella misma no lo había creído nunca… luego Emma preguntaba si era posible que fuese ella, y no me dirás que no es raro eso." David asintió con los ojos bien abiertos. "Hubo un momento en que pensé que estaban de cachondeo, pero el tono serio continuó en la conversación. Regina confesó que se sentía atraída por Emma. Y tu hija dijo que la había amado entonces, ahora y para siempre!, ¿no te parece una locura? En ese momento me fui, tenía suficiente que procesar y además me caía de sueño. "

David se quedó pensativo, más tiempo de lo habitual, mientras Mary Margaret se recorría la habitación de una punta a otra. "Cálmate" Dijo David dulcemente. "Creo que un padre no debe elegir quien ama su hija, debe elegir ella y si ama a Regina, debemos apoyarla." Snow se acercó a él y le propinó una colleja en la cabeza. "¿Estás tonto? ¡Es obvio que están hechizadas!" Dijo la profesora alzando las manos al cielo. "Debo hablar con ellas, voy a hablar con ellas ahora mismo" David la tomo de una mano deteniéndola "Aun es temprano, déjalas dormir". Snow se quedó pensativa, pero luego se deshizo de la mano de su esposo y se puso la bata. "Tengo que hacerlo, antes de que Henry despierte y además quiero saber si durmieron juntas" Dijo Snow con suspicacia. "¿Y que piensas hacer, interrumpir en su habitación como si nada?" Preguntó el príncipe esperando que Snow se olvidara del tema. "Si, exacto".

Emma despertó con el canto de los pájaros que acogía Mary Margaret en su jardín y debían ser unas cuantas docenas, porque su canto era más un alboroto que otra cosa. Tenía la boca pastosa y los ojos hinchados. Al abrirlos, la luz del sol la cegó y empezó a notar una jaqueca que iba en aumento. Lo siguiente que la salvadora notó fue un brazo alrededor de la cintura y el peso de medio cuerpo de Regina sobre el suyo. La morena descansaba plácidamente, sobre su pecho. Emma la miró durante un buen rato y no cabía de gozo en su cuerpo. Le ilusionaba imaginarse a su lado, conociendo los secretos de Regina y explorando cada cm de su cuerpo durante su vida entera. ¡Dios! Sí que estaba enamorada, ¿cómo había podido olvidar unos sentimientos tan fuertes?… que mierda era a veces la magia, pensó poniéndose seria pero sin dejar de mirar a la mujer que tenía en sus brazos. Jamás había sentido algo así… ni tan siquiera con Neal. Adoraba tan solo mirarla y se había sentido tan bien con ella durante su encierro, a pesar de todo lo malo, que ahora necesitaba tenerla cerca, y cuanto más mejor, pensó sonriendo y estrechándola más fuerte. Regina gimió breve y perezosamente, pero continuó dormida. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Sacar a la luz esta relación o lo que sea que tuvieran, iba a desacreditarlas en el pueblo. ¿Cómo iban a explicar todo lo de su pasado? ¿Tendrían que hacerlo tarde o temprano? Todas estas preguntas se agolparon de repente en la mente de la salvadora, que se agitó agobiada por todo lo que se le venía encima. Lo primero iba a ser explicárselo a su familia, y una vez hecho esto, contaría con su ayuda y su opinión para saber cómo proceder con los demás. Emma cerró los ojos y se volvió a acomodar para dormir un poco más, pero el ruido de pasos cerca le hizo empujar a Regina lejos de sí misma, lo que provocó que Regina despertara asustada y se incorporara, siendo su primera reacción acercarse a Emma que la intentó disuadir con la mirada llena de pánico. "Viene alguien, duerme" Dijo todo lo rápido que pudo y cada una de ellas se echó rápidamente en uno de los bordes de la cama, lo más alejadas posible. La visita no se hizo esperar. Alguien abrió la puerta bruscamente, y carraspeó luego y Emma reconoció a su madre. "Emma" La llamó bajito. Ninguna respuesta y Snow se mordió la lengua impaciente "¡Emma!" Chilló sin poder contener más su deseo de saber. Ambas mujeres se incorporaron asustadas de verdad. "¿¡Qué demonios!...?" Espetó Regina con cara de malas pulgas, pero Snow la interrumpió un poco histérica. "¡Eso digo yo, ¿qué demonios pasa con vosotras? Anoche os escuché, iba por agua y te escuché decir que Robin no era tu amor verdadero. Y tu… tu…" Emma rodó los ojos cuando su madre la señaló iracunda y comprendió que había llegado el momento de contárselo. "Siéntate, te lo voy a explicar todo" Snow tomó la postura de Peter Pan que Emma tanto usaba. "Estoy bien así" Emma chasqueó la lengua molesta. "Es largo". Advirtió pero Snow era tan cabezota como ella. "Vale, lo haré breve. Todo empezó hace unos días, Regina y yo nos encontramos en el bosque, estábamos buscando a Ingrid cuando ésta atacó a Regina. Intenté reanimarla dándole respiración asistida y ella despertó milagrosamente, como si estuviese hechizada y …." Snow estaba seria y la interrumpió murmurando pensativa "… y tu beso de amor… la despertara" Emma sonrió tímida. "¡Exacto!. Además todo cambió desde ese momento. La dos comenzamos a tener visiones de ambas… juntas y teníamos dolores de cabeza, desmayos, en fin… después ocurrió lo de la reclusión. Ingrid aprovechó que ambas dormíamos juntas, pero yo no quise separarme de Regina, tenía miedo de que Ingrid la atacara de nuevo por eso decidí dormir en su casa. Después todo fue una sucesión de días don de ambas, nos evitábamos." Snow la detuvo levantando una mano. "¿y se puede saber por qué os evitabais?" Preguntó Snow con cara de suspicacia. Emma y Regina se miraron con pánico. "Bueno… había surgido después del beso una extraña atracción entre ambas… Regina pensó que estábamos hechizadas, que alguien nos había hechizado." En este punto, Snow levantó las manos al cielo y le dio las gracias a Dios porque existiese alguien tan inteligente como ella que sabía darse cuenta de estas cosas. Agradeció luego a Regina con una mirada pero esta hizo un gesto de burla "Créeme, cielo, es más complicado que eso" Susurró la alcaldesa llevándose una mano a la sien, también tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza. Snow frunció el ceño e interrogó a Emma con la mirada. "Lo cierto es que hace unos 8 años, estaba en Bostón, estaba dando mis primeros pasitos como caza recompensas e investigaba a un tipo, el mismo tipo que Regina contrató hace 8 años para descubrir a la verdadera madre de Henry, con la idea de acabar con ella ¿Me equivoco?." Y Emma miró a Regina sonriente. Está rodó los ojos y asintió. "El caso se complicó y tuve que recoger más pruebas contra él. Era un estafador. Lo seguí un día hasta el bar de un hotel y allí me senté y la vi, vi a Regina, hace 8 años" recalcó por si Snow no lo había pillado. La aludida tomó una silla y parpadeó varias veces. Emma hizo un alto para dejar que procesara la información. "Entonces, ¿ya os conocíais? ¿Y por qué nunca me lo contaste?" Preguntó molesta. "Porque no lo recordaba" Sentenció Emma. "Lo que debes comprender y no quiero que esto trascienda de esta habitación, es que hace 8 años Regina y yo tuvimos una relación…" Snow asintió. "De amigas" Emma negó con la cabeza "De amantes". Interrumpió Regina burlona, no podía evitar picar a Snow, y no iba a desaprovechar esta ocasión. Madre e hija la miraron con cara de querer asesinarla. Emma intentando recuperar la atención de su madre continuó con la historia "Después de eso, Regina al fin descubrió quien era la madre de Henry, con ayuda de Gold, y al entender que era yo, no quiso acabar conmigo… me amaba… supongo, el caso es que para evitar ese trágico final me borró la memoria e hizo lo mismo con la suya. Y Ahora, estamos… "Snow se puso seria y cruzó las piernas interrumpiéndola. "Ahora estás con Hook" Sentenció su madre mirándola con una ceja alzada.


	15. Chapter 15

David estaba regando el césped mientras se comía un bollo. Hacía un día esplendido, el sol había salido en Maine, y estaba en mangas cortas. Tenía que admitir que fuera de todos los convencionalismos y etiquetas, le ilusionaba la idea de que las dos madres de Henry estuvieran juntas y los tres fueran una familia, porque según el príncipe, los tres se necesitaban y se equilibraban. Pero claro, esta era su opinión, Mary Margaret pensaba que estaban hechizadas pero él siempre apostó por aquella relación, incluso lo insinuaron los enanitos alguna vez de broma. Y es que todo el mundo sabía que entre ambas saltaban las chispas siempre que se miraban, literalmente; que cuando se tocaban la magia de ambas era más poderosa; que Emma había salvado e incluso se había sacrificado por Regina en más de una ocasión; que Regina había hecho lo mismo unas cuantas veces; y que ambas son el equipo perfecto… la pareja perfecta, puntualizó David en su cabeza. En ese momento, oyó que alguien lo llamaba y se quedó de piedra al ver a Hook. "Mierda" Murmuró por lo bajini. "David, hola, ¿Qué tal?" David con un trozo de bollo a medio masticar, balbuceó un saludo. "Bien, pero freo que Memma falió a hacer algunaf cosas" Dijo David, tragando al fin el trozo de bollo que se le estaba haciendo ya una bola difícil de pasar. Hook asintió entendiendo que Emma estaría investigando, aunque le molestaba que no le hubiera avisado para ir con ella. Cuando iba a darse la vuelta, la puerta de la entrada se abrió y Emma salió por ella, poniéndose el último botón de su camisa, con la chaqueta en el brazo y sin maquillar. "He dicho que lo solucionaré" Dijo molesta a alguien mientras salía dejando la puerta abierta. Al ver a Emma la mandíbula de David casi cae al suelo. Hook le interrogó con la mirada. "Pensé que ya se había ido" Dijo el rubio inocentemente, encogiendo los hombros y con su mejor pose de niño bueno.

Snow, una vez escuchada toda la historia, admitió que era razonable, complicada pero las creía, ninguna de las dos era mentirosa. Emma y Regina se sorprendieron cuando la profesora, con cara muy seria las abrazó. "Siento haberme puesto así, en realidad, lo habéis tenido que pasar muy mal y yo gritándoos, pero hija, debes hablar con Hook, es lo correcto" Dijo esto último mirando a su hija "Tu madre tiene toda la razón, al menos yo no estaba con Robin mientras me acosté contigo… pero el pobre de Hook" Emma puso cara de cínica "¿Y desde cuando es el pobre de Hook y no ese piratucho?" … "Desde que sé que me amas a mi" Regina sonrió triunfante ante la bocanada de Emma que no supo pronunciar palabra alguna. Se quedó allí parada en la cocina, a donde había llegado seguida por las otras dos, ella casi vestida, y Snow y Regina en bata aun. Su café en las manos y una sonrisa que se fue acrecentando. Dejó el café suavemente en la mesa, se fue hacia Regina y la besó, ignorando que Snow estaba allí delante. Regina muy sorprendida la apartó dulcemente. "Tu madre" Murmuró cohibida. Mary Margaret estaba procesando lo de que se habían acostado cuando de repente las vio besándose y no pudo contener su indignación "Ya puedes ir apartando tus manos de ella" Dijo con imponente seriedad Snow. "Tú no estás haciendo nada malo, Regina, cielo" Aclaró apretando levemente su brazo con dulzura para tranquilizarla y suavizando su voz. Regina sorprendida miro burlona a Emma. "En cuanto a ti…" Dijo señalando a Emma. "… deberías hablar ya con Garfio" Le dijo con reproche en la voz. "¿Qué crees que me dispongo a hacer?" Emma se abrochó los tres restantes botones de su camisa muy molesta, mientras abría la puerta. "¡Más te vale!" Le dijo su madre. Emma puso los ojos en blanco "He dicho que lo solucionaré".

Y allí estaba Hook, paradito en el Jardín, como buen chico enamorado a la antigua usanza. Parecía un chico malo, pero en la intimidad era un romántico empedernido. A medida que lo miraba más de cerca, se daba cuenta de que no sentía la adoración que la embargaba cuando miraba a Regina. Hook era guapo, si, pero lo que le hacía sentir, estando solo como estaba a escasos centímetros, no era mínimamente comparable a lo que sentía Emma por Regina estando en habitaciones diferentes en la misma casa. "Damos un paseo" Le dijo nada más llegar junto al pirata y a su padre, saludando a éste con un gesto y al pirata sin poder evitarlo con un beso en los labios. A Emma le pareció escuchar un rechinar de dientes y alguna que otra blasfemia y no sabía si es que se lo había imaginado o Regina estaba relativamente cerca. Se dio la vuelta y efectivamente allí estaba, justo detrás de ella, vestida y peinada tan perfectamente que a juzgar por el tiempo que había tenido para hacerlo, era cosa de magia sin lugar a dudas, pero estaba de infarto. Un traje rojo pasión ajustado, unas botas negras y una chaqueta corta del mismo color y los labios tan rojos como su traje. "Killian" Dijo Regina a modo de saludo, pero con un gesto frio. El pirata contestó igual de frio "Regina". Y allí quedaron los tres, en un incomodo silencio y David un poco más alejado, aun regando y observando la escena como si observase una película de acción mientras devoraba el resto del bollo.

Regina no comprendía que le había motivado a ir tras Emma, pero allí estaba, sin poder ocultar sus celos y las ganas de coserle la boca a aquel piratucho. "Bueno, me voy" Dijo la morena. Y pasó juntó a Emma, deteniéndose un momento a su lado y susurrándole al oído le dijo: "Si te vuelve a besar esta será una relación muy corta" Emma la agarró de la mano y acercándose a su oído le susurró de vuelta. "¿Eso quiere decir que tenemos una relación?" Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia apareció en la cara de rubia ante la cara de disgusto de Regina, que se deshizo de su mano con brusquedad y echó a andar hacia su coche. Entonces Emma calló en la cuenta de que se iba sola. "¿Y se puede saber a dónde vas?". Le preguntó a la alcaldesa ya en voz alta. Hook estaba observando toda la escena con el ceño fruncido. "¿Qué hace Regina aquí tan temprano, un sábado?" Emma lo miró confusa por aquella interrupción, pero no contestó y volvió a prestar atención a la morena, que todavía miraba a Hook molesta por la interrupción. "Necesito recoger algunas cosas de la mansión, aunque opino que dormir en la mansión solas, tú y yo, sería mejor, evitaríamos poner en peligro a los demás y allí tenemos todo lo necesario para investigar" Emma asintió pensativa, dándole la razón. No odiaba aquel lugar a diferencia de lo que los demás pensaban, lo cierto es que lo adoraba y regresar no le sabía mal, incluso si Ingrid las volvía a encerrar, que no lo creía, no le pesaría demasiado, salvo por no poder ver a su familia y amigos, pero podía sacrificarse algunos días. "Entonces, espérame aquí, te lo pido por favor, no quiero que Ingrid te ataque y estoy segura de que ya no usaría la magia como arma. Nos iremos las dos juntas" Regina torció el gesto… probablemente Emma tenía razón, a estas alturas Ingrid ya sabría que habían podido romper los hechizos y no lo intentaría de nuevo con magia. "Está bien" Asintió volviendo a dirigirse a la casa. "Y no tardes" Le dijo Regina mirando a Hook con cara de pocos amigos y después a la salvadora con la cejas levantadas a modo de advertencia.

Hook no entendía nada, ¿qué demonios pasaba entre estas dos?. ¿Desde cuándo Regina dormía con los Charming y desde cuando Emma estaba tan protectora con Regina… lo cierto es que ahora que hacía memoria, siempre había sido así de protectora con la morena. Pero ahora lo demostraba sin tapujos. "¿Vamos?" preguntó Emma mirándolo muy seria. Hook le ofreció el brazo y ambos echaron a andar. Permanecieron en silencio hasta adentrarse en el sendero del parque. "¿Qué pasa, amor?". Regina chasqueó la lengua con disgusto al escucharlo llamarla así. "Quieres dejar de llamarme así" Emma parpadeó sorprendida cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta. Killian se detuvo. En su cara había una gran interrogación. "Perdona, será mejor que nos sentemos, tengo que contarte algo" Y Emma le señaló un banco que había unos pasos más allá.

Una media hora más tarde Emma terminó de contárselo todo. El pirata se había limitado a escuchar sin interrumpir. En su cara había reflejada una gran conmoción. "Entonces, ¿nunca ha sido real?" Preguntó con cara triste. "Ey, sí, sí que lo fue, te quise… mucho… te quiero aun" Matizó nerviosa. "Pero amo a Regina, siempre lo he hecho, es mi amor verdadero" Killian negó confuso. "Pero el amor verdadero de Regina es Robin" Objetó el pirata. "Es posible, hablaremos con el Hada Azul" Aclaró Emma. El pirata se sentía raro, no le dolía como debía dolerle, tal vez porque en el fondo de su corazón sabía que él nunca había sido su amor verdadero… y Killian tenía una vaga idea de quién podía ser realmente el suyo y no era Emma. Solo fue una vez, pero lo sintió, tocó la felicidad con los dedos de sus manos y la perdió… "Entiendo… no te preocupes, te ayudaré en lo necesario, soy fuerte, lo superaré" Dijo sonriendo cuando Emma lo miró con escepticismo. "Mmmm, entonces…" Emma se quedó extrañada con su reacción, que le tomó por sorpresa "¿Estás bien?" El pirata sonrió acariciando con cariño la mejilla de la salvadora. "Sí, estoy bien y estaré mejor, porque pienso pedirle al Hada que me deje usar los polvos" Emma sonrió divertida. "Estás de broma, ¿no?" El pirata la miró muy serio. "No, ¿qué pasa?, también tengo derecho a saberlo" Dijo el pirata encogiéndose de hombros. "Me da que ya tienes una idea, ¿no?" Inquirió Emma un poco molesta porque acababa de descubrir que el pirata tampoco estaba enamorado de ella. "Sí, tengo una idea, pero nunca he querido admitirlo y tú me gustabas mucho, Emma" Emma asintió comprensiva. "Bueno, pues nos ayudamos mutuamente, ¿de acuerdo?" Y lo miró con amabilidad. "¿De acuerdo? Pero, me haces un favor, ¿me dejas que le tome el pelo un poco a Regina?" Se mordió el labio mientras la miraba con cara de niño pícaro y ambos se echaban a reír mientras surgía una nueva complicidad entre ellos.


	16. Chapter 16

"¿De acuerdo? Pero, me haces un favor, ¿me dejas que le tome el pelo un poco a Regina?" Se mordió el labio mientras la miraba con cara de niño pícaro y ambos se echaban a reír mientras surgía una nueva complicidad entre ellos.

Regresaron a la casa muy animados, hablando de sus sentimientos y de las cosas del destino. Hook tenía un brazo encima de los hombros de Emma, mientras ésta se agarraba a su cintura. Cuando Regina los vio venir por la ventana, su cara se puso roja de ira. ¿Y encima vienen abrazados?, pensó. Mary Margaret y David desayunaban lentamente, mientras miraban divertidos a Regina y cómo ésta no podía disimular sus celos. Llamaron a la puerta y Regina miró en su dirección y se cruzó de brazos, no pensaba ir a abrir. Snow entendió la indirecta. "Yo abro" Dijo sin poder disimular una sonrisilla. Emma y el pirata entraron y saludaron. Emma miró a Regina y supo enseguida que estaba enfadada. "Cuando estés lista, nos iremos, antes tengo que recoger algunas cosas". Regina no contestó y Emma simplemente, mirando a un lado, como intentando pasar de la alcaldesa, se fue hacia Hook para despedirse y este le volvió a dar un beso en los labios, ante la sorpresa de la salvadora, el desconcierto de los Charming y la furia de una mujer despechada. "Nos vemos a las 7" Le dijo el pirata guiñándole un ojo con disimulo "Amor" Puso la guinda con ese apelativo y consiguió que Regina rechinara los dientes y todos, menos Hook, se encogieran temiendo la represalia de la morena. Y aunque ésta hubiera querido no le habría dado tiempo a reaccionar porque cuando regresó a la realidad el pirata ya había salido por la puerta y la salvadora subía las escaleras. Así que no le quedó otra que cerrar el pico y sentarse a esperar de mal humor a Emma. "Regina, ¿te apetece algo para desayunar?" Le preguntó David inocentemente. Regina rodó los ojos. "Se me ha quitado el apetito" contestó en murmullo y levantándose, fue escaleras arriba.

Minutos después, una muy mosqueada alcaldesa entró tras ella dando un portazo. Se fue hacía la rubia y levantó la mano para abofetearla, pero Emma se lo impidió sosteniendo su mano. Arrastró a Regina hasta dejarla contra la pared, acorralada. Ambas se miraban con rabia y deseo al mismo tiempo. Si no podía golpearla tenía que besarla, y Regina lo intentó, pero la rubia no se dejaba, se alejaba haciéndole la cobra y solo conseguía enfurecer y excitar más a la morena. Desistió en su intento por besarla, sintiéndose estúpida. Le había mentido, lo amaba a él, probablemente se había dado cuenta y ahora la rechazaba. Se sentía usada, despechada. Empujó a Emma, sin conseguir el propósito de alejarla, ésta solo la retenía sin más. "¿A qué juegas?" Espetó la morena mordiéndose la lengua. Emma se limitó a sostenerla, pues Regina intentaba salir de su acorralamiento. En respuesta Emma estrecho su cuerpo contra el de ella, haciendo que ambas suspiraran excitadas. Sin besarla, Emma bajó una mano hasta la entrepierna de la morena y la acarició con brusquedad, haciendo que Regina se arqueara y se olvidara de forcejear. Las manos de Regina agarraron la de Emma, obligándola a entrar dentro de su pantalón. Emma la miró confusa, ese gesto desesperado le había dado el pistoletazo de salida. "Estás celosa" Afirmó la rubia en el oído de la morena que chasqueó la lengua con disgusto. Como respuesta agarró a la salvadora por la nuca y entrechocó sus labios con los de ella, fundiéndose ambas en un beso pasional, frenético, furioso. Después la empujó, y Emma calló encima de la cama, Regina había perdido el control y no podía permitir que Emma jugara más tiempo con ella, tenía que parar. "No tenemos ninguna relación, así que puedes irte con tu piratucho" Regina se cruzó de brazos y la miró con frialdad. "¿Ahora es piratucho? ¿no estabas tan segura de lo que sentía por ti?" Preguntó la rubia muy molesta porque Regina lo dudara. "Soy una tonta, estaba ciega, está claro que lo amas a él" Emma se impacientó y se tocó la frente cansada. Se incorporó de la cama y tomó a Regina de la muñeca. "Vamos, ya tengo todo lo necesario, tenemos que hacerle una visita a alguien antes de ir a la mansión"

"¿Estás loca?, no pienso entrar ahí y pedirle eso al Hada Azul, ¡Me odia!" Emma y Regina estaban paradas frente al hogar de las Hadas. "Regina, saldrás de dudas, ambas lo haremos, aunque yo tengo claro lo que siento, tu eres la que duda" Objetó la rubia molesta por esa circunstancia. "Además te odia a ti, intensamente diría yo" Y levantó las cejas divertida "Pero a mí no" Y dicho esto llamó a la puerta sin dar tregua a la ex reina a que la detuviera y la agarró por el brazo cuando ésta intentó marcharse. "Quietecita aquí" Le dijo Emma sonando más mandona de lo que pretendía y acercándose a su oído le susurró: "Si no quieres que te castigue" Regina se estremeció y Emma se turbó tras darse cuenta de su reacción, se miraron intensamente, comiéndose con la vista, cuando de repente alguien abrió la puerta. La joven que abrió la puerta las miró con curiosidad. "Buenos días, ¿a que debemos el honor de su visita, salvadora?" Preguntó ignorando a Regina y mirando con amabilidad a la rubia. "Necesitamos ver al Hada Azul". La joven asintió complaciente. "Sois bienvenidas, ambas" Y recalcó esto mirando a Regina con una sonrisa sincera que a la morena le pilló por sorpresa y solo acertó a dar las gracias con una sonrisa igual de amable. Las llevó hasta el despacho del Hada Azul, que estudiaba con interés un libro y permanecía sin levantar la vista. "¿Qué ocurre, Melina?" Preguntó aun enfrascada en el libro. "La salvadora está aquí". Bastaron esas simples palabras de la muchacha para que el Hada Azul, al fin, apartarse sus ojos de aquel interesante libro. Su sonrisa se perdió cuando vio a Regina, a la que miró con desconfianza. "Gracias, Melina" la chica asintió y salió por la puerta. El hada las invitó a sentarse. "¿En qué puedo ayudarte, salvadora?" Emma cerró los ojos, esperando que fuera tan sencillo como pedirle el polvo de hadas y que ésta se lo cediera sin problemas ni interrogatorios. "Necesito polvo de hadas" La mujer pelirroja, la miró estupefacta. "¿Y puedo saber para qué?" Inquirió, no iba a ser tan fácil como Emma había imaginado. "Es una larga historia, pero tiene que ver con nuestro encierro, me gustaría que no tener que responder más preguntas por ahora" Dijo muy sería. Regina permanecía silenciosa en su asiento. El Hada permaneció un rato en silencio mirándolas a ambas, probablemente planteándose si había algún riesgo. "Lo cierto, es que hay muy poco polvo de hadas. No es suficiente para volar, ni para hacer magia poderosa". Se levantó y tomó un frasquito de un arcón pequeño. Levantando el frasco lo puso ante los ojos de Emma. "¿Tendrás suficiente para tu propósito?" Emma miró a Regina, que asintió levemente. Ese cruce de miradas no pasó desapercibido para el hada. "Tómalo, es tuyo, espero solo que comprendas que toda magia…" Regina y Emma finalizaron la frase a la vez "-…tiene un precio!"

Bueno, ya lo tenían. ¿Y ahora qué? Pensó Emma. Hacía una media hora que habían llegado a la mansión y ambas habían bajado a la bodega con la idea de hacer el conjuro allí, pero Regina no paraba de dar vueltas buscando información sombre cómo invocarlo. Emma iba a decir ya algo, desesperada, cuando Regina levantó los ojos de uno de los libros que acababa de tomar. "Tenemos un problema, necesitamos un hada o en su defecto una varita para invocar el conjuro de amor verdadero" Dijo suspirando y cerrando el libro de golpe. "Pues tendremos que pedírselo a Tink" Dijo Emma con cara de circunstancia y de antemano intuyendo que la alcaldesa se iba a negar. "Vale, pero esta vez déjame a mi" Emma abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero asintió. "De todas formas, tengo hambre y me gustaría comer algo, iremos a las 7 con Hook". Regina se quedó noqueada, ¡otra vez Hook!. "Vendrá con nosotras porque quiere hacer el mismo conjuro, Regina" Explicó Emma acercándose con cuidado a la morena, que alzó una ceja. "¿Para qué?" Emma dudó si contárselo todo. "Vamos a comer algo, esta tarde sabrás por qué"


	17. Chapter 17

"Pues tendremos que pedírselo a Tink" Dijo Emma con cara de circunstancia y de antemano intuyendo que la alcaldesa se iba a negar. "Vale, pero esta vez déjame a mi" Emma abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero asintió. "De todas formas, tengo hambre y me gustaría comer algo, iremos a las 7 con Hook". Regina se quedó noqueada, ¡otra vez Hook!. "Vendrá con nosotras porque quiere hacer el mismo conjuro, Regina" Explicó Emma acercándose con cuidado a la morena, que alzó una ceja. "¿Para qué?" Emma dudó si contárselo todo. "Vamos a comer algo, esta tarde sabrás por qué"

Henry caminaba lentamente por la calle, de vez en cuando mirando hacia atrás por si alguien le veía. Había esperado a que todo el mundo se marcharse para salir de casa. Comprobó una última vez que nadie le seguía y dobló a la izquierda, internándose en el bosque. Comenzó a andar más rápido, claramente sabiendo a donde se dirigía. Media hora después su paso se hizo más lento y sonrió cuando una corriente de frio le llegó a la cara. "Estaba esperándote" Le dijo una voz con un tono serio pero disimulado. "Hola, Elsa". Su sonrisa fue amplia. Luego se abrazó a la chica con vehemencia. "Tenías razón Henry" Elsa le acarició el pelo con ternura pidiéndole disculpas con la mirada. "Te lo dije, cuando encontré la carta y la foto fue como si yo recordase por ellas, lo vi claro." Elsa lo miró fijamente. "Eso es porque tienes un don, tienes el corazón del creyente más poderoso, eso te permite ver lo que otros no son capaces, incluso intuir escenas y hechos del pasado o futuro" Henry asintió feliz de sentirte como un héroe. Y ahora este héroe acababa de unir a sus dos madres de nuevo, como debió ser siempre.

 **Un mes antes**

Henry estaba barriendo el suelo con mucho esmero. Gold no estaba en la tienda y el chico intentó no dejarse llevar por la curiosidad. Algunas cosas que el viejo poseía podían llegar a ser muy peligrosas. Bella apareció por la trastienda. "¡Henry, mira lo que acabo de encontrar!" Estaba sorprendida gratamente. Estiró su mano para alargarle una foto en la que Emma y Regina se encontraban juntas, Emma llevaba una chaqueta negra y tenía el pelo suelto, parecía más joven. Regina estaba igual, quizás el pelo más corto y llevaba un vestido negro atado al cuello. Ambas sonreían. Henry frunció el ceño al ver la foto. "Se te debe haber caído, Henry" Comentó Bella no planteándose ni por un momento que la foto perteneciese a Gold. "Estaba junto a este sobre con más fotos que debiste revelar, no he mirado el sobre, pero no sabía que tu madre y la Alcaldesa fuesen tan amigas" Henry disimuló tomando el sobre como si realmente le perteneciese. Volvió a mirar la foto, el fondo era oscuro y apenas se distinguía unas luces a lo lejos. "Son de una barbacoa en casa de los abuelos, las obligue a posar juntas" dijo sonriente sabiendo que estaba mintiendo descaradamente. Bella se quedó parada ante él, sin sospechar, le revolvió el pelo y le dedicó un guiño. "Ten cuidado, si Gold las hubiese encontrado antes, te habría dicho que todo lo que hay en la tienda es suyo y se habría negado a dártelas, lo conozco" Henry asintió. "Perdona, ¿puedo marcharme ya?" Inquirió Henry apretando en sus manos, tras su espalda el sobre, la curiosidad le mataba. Bella sonrió "¿Has acabado ya?" Aunque le faltaba limpiar una estantería, no dijo nada. "Sí" Estaba deseando salir, pues temía que Gold descubriese el sobre y no pudiese investigarlo. Estaba claro que no sabía nada de esa foto, que no era suya, y que en el sobre había algo más que fotos. Bella no debía haberse dado cuenta. "Vete ya, antes de que aparezca" Henry frunció el ceño. "Sé que Gold te pidió que limpiases la estantería, pero yo lo hare, vete anda" Y le guiñó un ojo. Henry sonrió taimado y gritó un "gracias" cuando salió de la tienda. Aunque ya no tenía su castillo para esconderse, se fue hacia el bosque, en dirección a un claro donde solía sentarse a leer cuando quería estar solo. Antes si quiera de sentarse, ya había sacado el contenido del sobre.

Y ahí estaba, una carta. Era un folio blanco sin más y la letra estaba escrita a mano, con un bolígrafo negro de punta fina. Extrañamente a Henry la caligrafía le recordaba a la de su madre, Emma. Comenzó a leerla con nerviosismo sin olvidarse aun de unas cuantas fotos más que le quedaban por ver. "A veces pienso en ti cuando el día está nublado, y llueve o nieva. Esos días me vuelvo melancólica, el viento trae a mis oídos ecos de tu risa, tu olor viene mezclado con el roció que se muestra en las plantas por la mañana, tu risa brilla en cada mota de nieve y a veces las nubes me engañan, mostrándome tu rostro en ellas y burlándose de mí. He deseado cada mañana desde que te fuiste que vuelvas a mí, como me prometiste, pero quiero que sepas que entiendo si finalmente decides no hacerlo, sé que amas a Henry, yo también lo amo, porque es parte de ti. Entiendo que no quieras integrarme en su vida ni en la de los tuyos. No me molesta, Ginna. Me cuesta pensar en tu nombre, aunque no deja de retumbar junto con cada latido de mi corazón. Pero me recuperaré, lo sé, sabes que soy fuerte. Perdóname si soy demasiado Encantadora pero es lo que siento. Y perdona mi letra y mi burda forma de expresarme. Te amo, jamás dejaré de hacerlo, pero podré vivir con ello.

P.D.: Pensé que querrías tenerlas."

Y eso era todo, Henry imaginó que en la posdata se refería a las fotos. Regresó a ellas y las miró con cierto temor. Estaba casi seguro de que en las demás fotos también iban a salir sus dos madres. La primera foto mostraba a una Regina ataviada con un vestido de color negro atado al cuello, sencilla, diría que sobria, con una copa de champan en la mano y sonriendo pero con una mirada verdaderamente triste. Henry tuvo de repente una serie de visiones, mientras miraba las fotos, lo que se suponía era su don. Otra foto las mostraba a ambas en una fiesta de fin de año de 2009, lo que terminó por sorprender sobremanera a Henry, se veía perfectamente en una gran pantalla. ¿Significaba eso que ellas ya se conocían? ¿Cómo era posible? Y como por arte de magia, volvió a tener la respuesta en sus visiones, ¡lo habían olvidado!. Lo primero que el niño pensó es que si ambas eran almas gemelas como parecían en sus visiones, un beso de amor, resolvería todo. Pero… ¿cómo conseguir que se besaran? Estaba decidido, se llamaría Operación SwanQueen. Sonrió divertido y contento de que finalmente podría conseguir lo que siempre había soñado, tener a sus dos madres con él y encima amándose, le daba igual que fueran mujeres, lo cierto es que Emma siempre había asumido el rol de padre, divertido, cómplice, guay… mientras Regina el rol de madre… mandona, sería, educada y disciplinada. Y se sentía completo con las dos, no necesitaba a nadie más. Tenía un nuevo objetivo. Se puso serio, tomándoselo muy en serio. Necesitaba colaboradores en la Operación, ¿pero quién? ¿Gold? ¡No! Era una locura, siempre imperaban sus propios intereses y probablemente él ya lo sabía todo y si no había hecho nada es porque no le convenía. ¿Bella? A parte de que Gold pudiese descubrirles, la ayuda de Bella se limitaba a los libros, y estaba muy bien, Henry bien conocía el poder de los libros… pero no le sería útil para esta ocasión… y de repente, la respuesta llegó sola. "¡Elsa!" La rubia estaba con una mano levantada en posición de ataque con los ojos desencajados. Suspiró bajando la mano y mirando a Henry aun alterada. "¡Henry! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? En el bosque corres peligro, Ingrid se esconde en él". Henry asintió dándole la razón, pero después sus ojos se agrandaron y una gran sonrisa triunfante apareció en su lugar. "Emm oye, ¿Elsa, tu puedes hechizar a una persona?" Elsa parpadeó sin entender. "¿A qué te refieres, chico?" Henry se removió incomodo planteándose si debía o no confiar en ella. Finalmente sin contestar, la invitó a ir a lo de la abuelita y le explicó que por el camino le contaría algo que había descubierto.


	18. Chapter 18

**Actualidad**

Tink estaba parada frente a Regina, Emma y Hook. No daba crédito a tener a esos tres allí, suplicando por su ayuda. Sobre todo a Regina y Hook. "A ver si he entendido bien, ¿queréis que use mi varita y haga un hechizo de amor verdadero?" Los tres asintieron. Tink frunció el ceño sin comprender. "Pero tu amor verdadero es Robin, ya use los polvos contigo y vosotros dos estáis juntos, no veo el motivo" Emma rodó los ojos. Iba a hablar cuando fue interrumpida por Regina. "¿Puede que en el momento que hiciste el hechizo conmigo, fuese Robin, pero es posible que eso cambie?" Tink la miró achicando los ojos. "La magia no comete errores, si es tu amor verdadero, es tu amor verdadero, a no ser que…" Emma se inclinó hacia adelante con esperanza. "¿A no ser qué?" Tink miró a Regina, luego a Emma. Estaba claro que algo pasaba entre ellas dos. Regina estaba mirando sus pies con bastante ahínco. Mientras Emma y Hook miraban expectantes a Tink, quizás el pirata la miraba de otra manera… pero prefirió ignorarlo. "A no ser que exista otra persona ahora que en el momento de conjurarlo no existiese" Explicó el hada. La salvadora y la alcaldesa intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa. "De todas formas no dispongo del ingrediente principal, polvo de hadas" Emma sonrió satisfecha, metió su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y extrajo un frasquito que colocó en la mesa, frente a la mirada sorprendida de Tink. "¿Cuántas veces puedes conjurar el hechizo con esto?" Interrogó Emma preocupada señalando el frasco. Tink lo tomó en sus manos y lo observó detenidamente. "Tal vez no haya ni para uno". Regina miró a Hook, y éste le devolvió la mirada, ambos esperando que alguno cediera y fue el pirata. "Todo tuyo". Concedió el pirata. Regina bajó la mirada pensativa. Si Hook conjuraba el hechizo para él, también comprobaría si Emma era su amor verdadero. En el fondo, ella no tenía dudas de lo que sentía por Emma, dudaba de lo que ella sentía. "No, yo no lo necesito" Miró a Emma sonriente y cómplice. La rubia se quedó perpleja, la morena cambiaba de parecer a cada minuto. "Pero tú querías…" La morena la interrumpió. "Olvídalo". Negó con la cabeza. "Hazlo Tink". El hada miró dudosa a Regina y luego al pirata. Por algún motivo se sintió nerviosa cuando éste le devolvió una intensa mirada que le hizo sentir un abismo en su estomago. "No entiendo nada pero si es lo que queréis"

El hada tomó el frasco, lo destapó y lo espolvoreó sobre el pirata. El polvo verde se posó sobre él y el hada movió la varita sobre Hook con un leve toque de la muñeca. Entonces el polvo de hadas se desprendió del pirata y formó un remolino a su alrededor que flotó veloz por detrás de Regina, revoloteó cerca de Emma y se fue posando para sorpresa de todos los presentes excepto del pirata, sobre la propia hada. Tink se observó impactada. "Esto… no…" No podía decir que la magia se había equivocado. Ella era el amor verdadero del pirata. El hada llevaba enamorada de él desde su estancia en Nunca Jamás, pero jamás habría pensado que era importante para el pirata. El pirata no dudó en levantarse y tomarla de una mano con dulzura. Tink parpadeó tímida, mirando sus manos enlazadas, el pirata le levantó la barbilla obligando a la joven a mirarle. Ajenos a lo que acontecía a su alrededor, ambos se besaron tímidos.

Mientras Emma sonreía complacida al verlos besarse… Regina observaba a la salvadora, quizás esperando a que ésta mostrara celos, rabia o simplemente desengaño. Los nervios se agolparon en su estomago y la situación le agobió. Que Tink fuera el amor verdadero del pirata, además de ser curioso, significaba que Emma la amaba a ella y que todo era real, ya no había dudas, era su amor verdadero. El destino era increíblemente sardónico. Cuando Emma miró a su lado, Regina acababa de levantarse y cuando Emma contempló su rostro, estaba pálida y seria. La morena dudó un momento antes de salir por la puerta dejando a Emma sobrecogida. ¿Por qué se marchaba de aquella manera? Emma prefirió no interrumpir a los dos tortolitos y salió sin más de allí, con el deseo ferviente de hablar con Regina. La encontró fuera, negando con la cabeza, con los brazos en su cintura y sin parar de pasearse nerviosa. Levantó la vista cuando vio venir a Emma. "¡Esto es una locura! No puede ser verdad." Negaba sin parar. Emma la tomó de un brazo, obligando a la morena a detenerse. La rubia no dudó ni un segundo en besarla. Regina se tensó para luego relajarse en sus brazos, dejándose llevar. Se separaron sin aire y se miraron. Los ojos de Emma gritaban que no debía tener miedo, los de Regina gritaba temor. "Tienes miedo de que todo cambie, lo entiendo, pero estoy segura de que nuestras vidas van a cambiar para mejor" Regina sonrió tímida. "¿Qué pensarán todos… Henry?" Emma la abrazó con fuerza y besó su cabeza con delicadeza. "Henry se pondrá muy contento, lo conozco… y los demás… ¡averigüémoslo!". Incitó a la morena divertida. Tiró de su mano en dirección a lo de la abuelita. Regina estaba tensa pero acomodada entre los brazos de la rubia. Se sentía tan bien estar así con Emma. Apenas habían cruzado palaba, pero no era incomodo. Cuando llegaron a lo de la abuelita, Regina hizo ademán de separarse, pero Emma no se lo permitió. "Vamos, no temas, nadie te va a hacer daño". Regina asintió y la abrazó con más fuerza.

Henry y Elsa estaban hablando juntos, en lo de la abuelita. Se habían hecho muy cercanos a raíz de convertirse en socios para la operación SwanQueen. Lo cierto es que Henry ya podía verse en el salón, disfrutando de una peli con sus dos madres o paseando en bici juntos, gracias en parte a Elsa. "De todas formas, Henry, hay cosas que aun no me quedan claras" La rubia se quedó pensativa. "Entonces, tus madres se conocieron antes de que Emma llegase al pueblo, en Boston. Fueron…" Henry puso los ojos en blanco. "Amantes" Sentenció con firmeza. "Eso y entonces Regina, que intentaba averiguar quién era tu madre biológica, descubrió que era Emma, con ayuda de Gold claro. Lo que no entiendo es por qué no le dijo simplemente la verdad, habrían sido felices" Henry asintió, comprendiendo su duda. "Regina sospechaba que yo era nieto de Snow, sabía que Gold era un ser manipulador y morboso, al que le gustaban las paradojas, ¿y qué mejor paradoja que entregarle el hijo de la Salvadora a la Reina Malvada? Después está lo de la profecía. Mi madre sabía que Emma sería su destrucción… pero la parte que no entendió es que sería la destrucción de la Reina Malvada, no de Regina". Henry sonrió satisfecho con su explicación, pero su sonrisa se hizo más amplia cuando vio que por la puerta del café entraban sus dos madres, abrazadas. Sabía que una vez que recuperasen su memoria, era cuestión de tiempo que estuviesen juntas, ¡era genial!.

Las reacciones del resto de los clientes del café no tardaron en llegar, estupor, murmullos y luego sonrisas y miradas cómplices. El primero en acercarse a ellas fue David. "Es maravilloso veros así" Una mano se posó tímida en el hombro de su hija. Emma cerró los ojos agradecida y le sonrió con cariño. Pero su sonrisa se evaporó cuando unos cuantos clientes, que incluía a los enanitos, el doctor Whale, Marco y la propia abuelita habían formado un corro y murmuraban como si de un complot se tratase. Emma se tensó cuando oyó risas dentro de aquél corro. "Parece que a los demás les parece gracioso" Sin dejar a Regina, que empezaba a sentir dudas y estaba bastante incómoda, se acercó al corro. La abuelita aviso de que Emma y Regina se acercaban y con una disimulada sonrisa, se volvieron para mirarlas, como si no hubiese pasado nada. "¿Qué os hace tanta gracia?" Espetó enfadada. Se miraron entre ellos sin poder disimular la sonrisilla y entonces Leroy se puso frente a Emma sonriendo sin ocultarlo. "Emma no nos reímos de vosotras, solo es que muchos de nosotros sospechábamos que esto pasaría… yo mismo aposte a favor." Al momento de decirlo se encogió. "¿Habéis apostado? ¿Desde cuándo existe esa apuesta?" Inquirió Regina molesta. "Pues prácticamente desde el principio, desde que Emma llegó al pueblo" Explicó Leroy.


	19. Chapter 19

**Dos meses después**

Debía ser la primera vez en la vida de Storybrooke en la que se registraban aquellas altas temperaturas. Henry no daba crédito a los 24º que marcaba el termómetro digital de la estación meteorológica instalada en su casa. No se trataba de un hecho repentino, lo cierto es que coincidiendo con el comienzo de la relación de sus madres, las temperaturas habían ido en alza. Lo normal en Maine, era que la temperatura oscilara entre los 8 y 12 grados. Lo más extraño era que dicho clima solo estaba teniendo lugar en Storybrook y Henry sospechaba que ambos hechos estaban relacionados, el idilio de sus madres y el tiempo de Storybrook.

En realidad Henry jamás se había sentido más feliz que ahora. No sólo por el hecho de poder disfrutar de sus madres a la vez, sino porque los conflictos habían cesado en el pueblo. Se respiraba paz, alegría, diversión… todo el mundo era feliz. Era su cumpleaños y Snow y David habían decidido celebrar dicho acontecimiento en su nueva casa, cerca del bos que, donde eran muy felices con Neal. La casa era enorme, con un hermoso jardín, columpios, un par de mesas de madera para comer al aire libre, con un porche para resguardarse de la lluvia, y en el porche de madera un sofá que se balanceaba, desde donde Henry los observaba mientras reían, se echaban agua con la manguera y hablaban animadamente.

Bella y Gold juntos, sin que Gold estuviese manipulando o planeando algo, o ambicionando más poder como siempre hacía. Bella estaba esperando un bebé, y aunque apenas se le notaba la barriga, sus manos siempre estaban posadas con mucha ternura en su estomago. La misma ternura se reflejaba en la cara del ser oscuro. Un poco más allá, estaban Hook y Tink como dos tortolitos hablando apoyados en un árbol. El pirata y el hada se habían ido a vivir juntos recientemente. Ambos estallaron en carcajadas cuando Leroy, en bañador y sin camiseta, se había resbalado cerca de ellos, cuando corría detrás de unos cuantos niños, manguera en mano y dispuesto a empaparlos. El pequeño Rowland en brazos de Nova, también reía sin la sombra de ningún trauma por su rostro, mientras huían de Leroy. Robin lo observaba feliz, mientras hablaba con Regina y Emma, como un buen amigo, sin rencores de por medio.

Sus dos madres estaban más bellas que nunca. Regina tenía el pelo algo más largo y un poco más claro por el sol. Su rostro brillaba como si hubiese rejuvenecido diez años. Llevaba un bikini y un pareo largo de flores, y se tapaba los ojos con gafas de sol y la cabeza con una pamela. Emma en cambio, llevaba unas bermudas de chico y una camiseta de tirantes blanca, sin más adorno, lo que divirtió mucho a Henry, puesto que ello demostraba que sus madres eran muy diferentes. Emma también parecía haber rejuvenecido, aunque su pelo estaba muy claro, pero sus ojos eran más verdes que nunca y sus mejillas estaban siempre coloreadas, como en esta ocasión, mientras miraba embelesada a Regina.

Elsa había, al fin, encontrado a su hermana con ayuda de un Gold despreocupado y de Emma, por supuesto, y era tierno verlas tirada bajo un manzano que crecía en el jardín de los Charming, y que Regina había mirado con desdén mientras murmuraba en el oído de Emma que aquel no daría unas manzanas tan sabrosas como el suyo. Antón preparaba las Hamburguesas y Kristoff lo observaba mientras hablaban de algo que Henry intuyó que era deportes. Ashley, el Hada Azul, Marco, la abuelita, Marian, Sean y algunos de los enanos estaban ya sentados en las mesas, charlando y comiendo mientras jugaban a algún juego con cartas. Y Snow y David… ellos estaban al otro lado del jardín, justo en frente de Henry, observando abrazados aquella escena, tal y como el propio Henry hacía. El chico casi podía notar desde aquella distancia como los corazones de ambos se hacían enormes hasta el punto de dificultarles la respiración, que finalmente salió en un gran suspiro de tranquilidad y felicidad. Sus miradas, cómplices, se encontraron y Henry les sonrió con franqueza. Ellos le devolvieron la sonrisa y Snow además, un saludo con la mano. La misma mano que luego estrechó la de David, obligándolo a andar tras ella, confuso.

Entonces, justo cuando Henry se disponía a unirse a ellos, le volvieron las intuiciones, pero las de esta vez eran increíbles. Regina embarazada, una ventana que mostraba unas nubes esponjosamente blancas, un arcoíris precioso, casi irreal y pájaros azules piando y haciendo piruetas en el aire. Y de repente un llanto, el de una niña, Henry ya lo sabía. El colmo de su felicidad y de la de sus madres se llamaría Sweet.

FIN


	20. Chapter 20

El Epílogo tan solicitado por los que siguen Punto y Aparte XD.

 **Un año después**

Era sábado por la tarde y Emma estaba especialmente nerviosa aquel día. Desde por la mañana había estado exaltada, febril y distraída. Tras acabar su turno, volvió a casa más rápido de lo normal, sabiendo que sobrepasaba los límites de velocidad permitidos en Storybrook. Debía preparar su noche especial. Todos los sábados, Henry los pasaba con sus abuelos y su tío Neal y desde hacía ya varios meses, sus dos madres aprovechaban para intentar tener un bebé. Habían probado de la forma rutinaria sin éxito, la magia hasta ahora tampoco había tenido resultado. Pero seguían probando diferentes conjuros, incluso habían rezado a la diosa de la fertilidad, curiosamente Henry pensaba que les podía ayudar. Él estaba loco por tener un hermano o hermana y más porque fuera Regina quien lo tuviese. A sus 15 años no podía creer que su madre adoptiva hubiese cambiado tanto.

Regina era tan feliz, que su carácter se había endulzado y su rostro también, haciéndola mucho más bella. Era cariñosa con los demás y no solo con Emma o Henry, y se había ganado el cariño de muchas personas, que como Henry no daban crédito al cambio. Una de ellas era Mary Margaret, con ella iba de compras, Regina la enseñaba a cocinar y a veces incluso le hacía confesiones, pero era con Leroy con quien realmente Regina había hecho buenas migas. Todo comenzó cuando ambos coincidieron en un programa educativo para los niños de la escuela, que consistía en llevarlos de acampada, bajo la protección y supervisión de Robin y sus hombres. La acritud de Leroy entretenía a Regina, sus caracteres se parecían y no podía evitar divertirse con él, con sus bromas sarcásticas y sus ironías.

Emma había sacado lo mejor de ella, sin duda, pero Regina le había dado a Emma la estabilidad y la familia que siempre había deseado. Al principio de su relación, muchos pensaban que no durarían mucho, pero llevaban ya un año juntas y sin embargo a Emma le parecía un mes. Seguía sintiendo lo mismo que al principio, los mismos nervios, la misma tensión, el mismo deseo, y aunque tenían mucha más confianza y su relación era más natural, el respeto era el mismo. Era la rubia la que se dejaba llevar más por sus sentimientos, la que le trataba con más confianza de la que Regina era capaz de procesar, aunque ahora cada vez le resultaba más fácil.

La casa estaba a oscuras cuando Emma aparcó su antiguo Volkswagen amarillo y se bajó presurosa cargada de bolsas con la compra para preparar la cena sobre las 6 de la tarde. Le sorprendió que Gold la abordarse junto a la verja del jardín.

-Gold, ¿qué te trae por aquí?.- Preguntó Emma mirándolo algo extrañada.- Henry está con sus abuelos. – Explico creyendo que había venido para verlo.

-En realidad quería hablar contigo. – Emma ladeó la cabeza curiosa a la espera.- He oído que Regina y tu estáis buscando un bebé. – Emma frunció el ceño ofendida por el hecho de que Gold lo supiese.- No te enfades, fue Henry quien me lo contó. Me pidió ayuda e hice un trato con él.- Dijo divertido.

\- ¡Es solo un adolescente! ¿Qué trato fue?.- Preguntó alterada sabiendo la índole de sus tratos.

-Eso es cosa nuestra, pero no te preocupes, jamás volvería a hacer daño a Henry, lo sabes. – Y diciendo esto le alargó un frasco con un líquido plateado.

-¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer con esto?.- Preguntó sorprendida cogiéndolo.

\- Tomártelo, claro. Después, todo dependerá de vosotras.- Dijo sonriendo con lo que Emma creyó que era picardía.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que hace o para qué sirve?.

\- Es para que Regina se pueda quedar embarazada.- Gold agachó la cabeza a modo de despedida y echó a andar hacia la calle.

\- Pero ¿No debería tomarlo Regina?.- Emma preguntó confusa. Gold se detuvo y la miró con cara de circunstancia.

\- Cuando lo tomes, lo entenderás. Debo avisarte, sin embargo, de que sus efectos son limitados, así que no pierdas el tiempo.- Le aconsejó guiñándole.

Emma se quedó mirando como el viejo se alejaba cojeando. Últimamente Gold no era el mismo, se había vuelto generoso, confiado y bonachón. Desde que Bella había dado a luz a su bebé, Oliver, Gold no dejaba de intentar redimirse y era admirable teniendo en cuenta su parte oscura, que parecía haber sido enterrada muy profundamente.

Emma volvió su mirada al frasquito y se encogió de hombros. Lo bebería cuando Regina volviese, total no tenía nada que perder por intentarlo, aunque hablaría con Henry para saber cuál había sido el trato primero, no terminaba de confiar en las intenciones del tendero. Pero primero tenía que preparar una cena, ducharse y arreglarse. Prepararía ensalada de espinacas, salmorejo cordobés y pasta carbonara, su especialidad, y casi lo único que en realidad se le daba bien cocinar. Sabía de la afición de Regina por la comida extranjera, sobre todo de la latina y española, así que el salmorejo le entusiasmaría.

Una vez hubo preparado la cena, le quedó suficiente tiempo para ducharse y arreglarse. Eligió uno traje chaqueta negro, muy varonil, pero elegante y sensual, ajustado a su cuerpo. Luego se sentó en la mesa, con las velas y el mechero preparado para cuando Regina llegase, que debía ser en breve, eran casi las 8 y media. Decidió llamar a Henry unos minutos y aprovechar para preguntarle lo del trato con Gold, pero el chico se rió divertido al otro lado de la línea y confesó que el trato consistía en qué él pasaría una temporada al año con ellos, una semana o dos a lo sumo. Emma aceptó sorprendida. Esto solo demostraba que Gold le tenía cariño al chico. Luego Emma indagó sobre los efectos de la poción que Gold le había entregado, a lo que Henry respondió diciendo que él solo le había pedido que les ayudara, pero nada más concreto. No tenía ni idea de lo que hacía la poción. "Pero yo confió en él" Sentenció Henry.

Colgaron y Emma observó de nuevo el frasco encima de la mesa. Lo cogió dudosa y lo observó, el líquido estaba cuajado y tenía mal aspecto, más su curiosidad era mucha. Los faros de un coche iluminaron la cocina, y Emma alterada, se levantó, encendió las velas y apagó las luces, luego se acordó del frasco, lo tomó presurosa, lo abrió y se lo bebió de un trago sin más dilación.

Regina estaba muy cansada, pero los nervios que sentía por celebrar su primer año juntas la tenía nerviosa y despierta. Solo necesitaba un baño, luego estaría mejor. Sabía que Emma le tenía preparada una sorpresa y estaba que no podía más de la curiosidad y la emoción. Sin embargo al llegar a la mansión, las luces estaban apagadas, y Regina se sintió desilusionada. Seguramente Emma había tenido alguna urgencia… pero entonces vio su viejo coche aparcado un poco más adelante y a medida que se fue acercando comprobó que había una tenue luz en el salón. Abrió la puerta dudosa, pero sin ocultar su emoción. La luz provenía del salón, se acercó vacilante, pero con la cabeza alta y entonces… ¿quién demonios era aquel tipo? Regina cogió el atizador de la chimenea, tenía una mirada llena de pánico.

Emma no entendía nada, no comprendía por qué Regina la amenazaba con el atizador y la miraba como si no la conociese. Entonces calló en la cuenta. ¡La poción! Se miró en uno de los espejos de Regina, que había a su derecha y se dio cuenta de que éste le devolvía la imagen de un joven hombre, delgado pero fibroso, rubio, extrañamente parecido a Emma, pelo de punta y hoyuelos en su mejilla. Emma chasqueó la lengua y efectivamente comprendió a lo que se refería Gold cuando sintió algo entre sus pantalones que antes no tenía. ¡Era un hombre! ¡Tenía pene! Eso solo podía significar una cosa, podía dejar embarazada a Regina en ese estado. Pero antes tendría que explicárselo a su novia enfurecida.

-¡Espera! Soy yo, Emma.- Sus palabras hicieron que Regina lentamente bajara el atizador y se quedase a la espera de una explicación. – Son los efectos de la poción de Gold.

-¿De qué habla?.- Regina mantuvo las formas. ¿Cómo iba a ser ese hombre su Emma? Aunque debía admitir que ahora que lo miraba más de cerca le resultaba extrañamente familiar a su novia. - ¿Qué poción?.

-Henry le pidió a Gold que nos ayudase con el tema de tener un bebé.

-Lo voy a matar.-Murmuró Regina molesta.

-Lo hizo con buena intención, en fin que Gold vino esta tarde y me dio una poción. Me dio instrucciones de que yo debía tomarla, pero no me dijo lo que hacía. – Regina la miró molesta con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

-¿Y tú vas y te la tomas? Podías haber esperado a que llegase y haberlo consultado antes conmigo.- Emma se encogió de hombros a modo de disculpas, típico de los hombres, pensó Regina. – Si hasta te comportas como un hombre, ¡dios!. – Exclamó exaltada por aquella tontería.

-Y tengo lo que tiene un hombre.- Objetó Emma divertida y picara. – Y creo que mi nuevo amigo se alegra mucho de verte.- Dijo señalando a su entrepierna.

Regina bajó su vista al lugar que señalaba la rubia y se sorprendió de ver el bulto y palpitaba bajo el pantalón. Cerró los ojos excitada y se masajeó la sien sobrepasada por los acontecimientos.

-Tiene que ser una broma.- Murmuró.

Emma estaba excitada, era fácil notarlo, su amigo se hacía más grande y se ponía más duro. Le dolía incluso y era una sensación sumamente extraña. Pero la idea de tomar a Regina como hombre la excitaba muchísimo. No sabía si por eso era una pervertida, lo que sabía es que quería experimenta estar dentro de Regina de aquella manera.

Aprovechando que Regina había bajado la guardia se acercó sigilosamente a ella y la tomó de la mano que sostenía el atizador. Suavemente se lo quitó y tomó su mano libre. Regina abrió los ojos mirándola confusa. Sin duda él era Emma, su olor era inconfundible. Regina notó que Emma llevaba su mano a su entrepierna, y puso los ojos en blanco simulando estar ofendida. Aquello también era típico de un hombre, pero le divertía, le daba morbo la situación. Tocó el bulto, bajo su pantalón. Palpitaba y estaba caliente y duro. Emma cerró los ojos extasiada con la sensación de las manos de Regina frotando su pantalón. No pudo soportarlo más, tenía que hacerla suya, además Gold le había dicho que el efecto era limitado, luego tendrían tiempo de cenar más tranquilas. Tomó a Regina en brazos y la puso sobre la mesa, retirando los platos y los cubiertos. La besó con ímpetu y le arrancó la camisa en un arrebato varonil. Levantó su falda, y bajó sus medías, por supuesto sin importar lo frágil que era esta prenda, y sus braguitas. Regina intentaba quitarle el cinturón, tenía muchísima curiosidad por ver su miembro. ¿Cómo sería? Se dio más prisa y con la ayuda de la propia Emma, acabó su misión. No tardó en bajarle la cremallera e introducir su mano bajo los calzoncillos de Emma, liberando su miembro. Regina abrió los ojos estupefacta. "Vaya" Murmuró sorprendida y divertida. Emma lo miró desde arriba, tal vez orgullosa, pero también algo asqueada. Sin embargo todo el asco se fue cuando la boca de Regina, caliente y húmeda, lo cubrió por completo. Ahora lo adoraba, no podía ser tan asqueroso si le procuraba tremendo placer.

-¡Espera! Creo que…-Emma no tuvo tiempo de avisar, se había corrido en la boca de Regina, que se limpiaba, mientras la miraba con una ceja alzada.

-Muy bien por tu parte.- Le increpó molesta. Pero cuando observó que la excitación de Emma no se había ido, se alegró.- ¿Preparada para el segundo asalto?.

-Sin dudarlo.- Emma la alzó volviendo a sentarla sobre la mesa, la besó profundamente. -¿Te pongo como hombre más, o qué?.- Su mirada era de repente dudosa.

-No seas tonta.- Regina se echó a reír.- Me pones porque eres tú. Aunque debo admitir que como hombre estás muy bien dotado.- Sonrió con picardía mientras tomaba su miembro y lo acariciaba.

Emma no pudo esperar más y acercándola hacia sí misma, la penetró primero suave y lento, pero a Regina no parecía dolerle y le incitó a que aumentara el ritmo apretando sus nalgas. Emma enloqueció, intentaba soportar hasta que Regina llegase al orgasmo pero le estaba resultando tan difícil. No controlaba aun bien el tema. Pensó en algo que bajase su excitación, pero no conseguía dejar de mirarle los pechos a Regina, ni de ver su cara lujuriosa mirándola tan intensamente. Bajó su cara hasta el oído de la morena.

-Me tienes tan excitada, Regina, voy a correrme… está tan dura, ¿la sientes caliente dentro de ti?.- Regina gimió y su espalda se arqueó, explotando en un orgasmo al oír los susurros en su oído. Había sido tan excitante.

La sensación de las paredes de Regina apretando su miembro como efecto del orgasmo, hizo que Emma se dejase llevar esta vez. Su orgasmo fue impresionante. Cuando hubo acabado, se besaron y permanecieron abrazadas. Cuando Regina movió su mano para acariciar la cabeza de Emma, notó que volvía a ser la cabeza de una mujer. Suspiró aliviada.

-Hola.- Dijo dulcemente la morena. Emma entendió al instante que volvía a ser ella. Ya no notaba a su amiguito.

-Vuelvo a ser yo.- Afirmó encogiéndose de hombros.- Pero fue increíble.- Dijo emocionada.

-Sí que fue increíble, pero añore tu cuerpo. – Dijo Regina melancólica.

-Por eso te quiero.- Emma acarició levemente su nariz y le sacó la lengua abrazándola.- ¿Crees que habrá funcionado?.- Preguntó dudosa volviendo a recostarse en el pecho de Regina, aun sobre la mesa.

\- Estoy segura de que sí.- Regina sonaba muy segura.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?.

\- Henry, el me dijo que pasaría, está escrito. Y algo me dice que ha ocurrido, llámalo intuición.

-A mi no me dijo nada.- Se incorporó molesta.

\- No seas tonta Emma, me lo dijo a mi cuando perdí las esperanzas, solo pretendía ayudarme para que no perdiese la ilusión.-Emma asintió entendiéndolo.

-¿Y te dijo qué sería?.- Regina alzó una ceja interrogante.- ¿Niño o niña?.- Regina puso los ojos en blanco.

-Olvídalo Emma.- Dijo sonriente.- Bueno, ¿qué me preparaste de cena?

Continuará en la segunda parte del epílogo


	21. Chapter 21

**Epilogo 2: Punto y aparte**

 **Nueve meses después**

¿Por qué las paredes de los Hospitales siempre eran de color azul? Esto se preguntaba Henry, mientras esperaba que su madre diera a luz a su hermana. Llevaba ya seis horas que había roto agua. No había dilatado lo suficiente, eso fue lo último que le habían dicho hacía ya por lo menos una hora. Mary Margaret dormía sobre el hombro de David, quien daba cabezadas también de vez en cuando. Neal se había quedado a cargo de la abuelita, pues Regina se había puesto de parto durante la madrugada.

Cuando Regina descubrió que estaba embarazada, fue Henry el primero en saberlo, antes incluso que Emma. Regina tuvo que esperar todo el día para poder contárselo a Emma. No quiso llamarla, así que cuando Henry llegó al ayuntamiento con intención de almorzar juntos, enseguida supo que algo pasaba con su madre. Estaba nerviosa, eufórica, alegre y no daba pie con bola.

-¿Estás bien?.- Le preguntó sentándose frente a ella en lo de la abuelita. Regina había echado mano a la carta, pero la sostenía al revés.

-Sí… si.- dijo intentando parecer segura. Henry sonreía de lado.

-¿Seguro?.- La ceja de Henry se alzó hasta ocultarse bajo su flequillo.

\- Segurísimo, ¿por qué lo preguntas?.- Regina sabía que Henry intuía algo y se removió incomoda en su sitio, volviendo a hacer como que leía la carta.

\- ¿Quizás porque intentas leer la carta al revés?.- Contestó divertido. Regina se le quedó mirando confusa y luego observó la carta. Efectivamente la sostenía al revés. ¡Mierda!, pensó pillada infraganti. – Venga, ma, se que pasa algo.

-Te he dicho que no me llames así, ¿es que te has criado en el campo, Henry?.

\- No cambies de tema, ¿qué ocurre?.-El adolescente insistió.

Regina pensó que se lo debía Henry, al fin y al cabo nada de todo aquello sería posible si el chico no le hubiese pedido ayuda a Gold, al que por cierto debía darle las gracias por su milagro, pensó acariciando su barriga. A Henry ese gesto no le pasó desapercibido y de repente abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Estas… en cinta?.- Regina levantó la vista, haciéndole un gesto para que bajara la voz y viéndose descubierta finalmente por su inteligente y perspicaz hijo.

\- Emma aun no sabe nada, así que no quiero que nadie más se entere, Henry.- El chico ahora la miraba con una sonrisa tan cargada de ilusión que Regina se vio contagiada y ambos empezaron a reír nerviosos.

\- Es… es genial.- y bajando la voz susurró.-Voy a tener una hermanita, te lo dije.- Dijo elevando las cejas con orgullo.

\- Este milagro es gracias a ti, Henry. Te mereces saberlo el primero.-Y apretó su brazo mientras lo miraba con un agradecimiento muy profundo.

Los nueve meses de embarazo no había sido fáciles, sobre todo para Regina, primeros meses con muchas nauseas, luego dolores y calambres, pero Regina hasta el 8º mes no aceptó dejar de ir a trabajar, en vez de hacerlo desde su casa. Luego los cambios hormonales, Regina se había vuelto una llorona desconsolada. Lloraba por todo y todo le daba pena. A Henry le asustaba la idea de ir con ella de compras, porque en cualquier momento se echaba a llorar y él se sentía mortalmente violento.

Para Emma los nueves meses fueron tortuosos. Regina era orgullosa y no consentía que Emma quisiera hacerlo todo y dejarla como mujer florero. Ella solía decir: "Estoy embarazada Emma no, lisiada." Y Emma se iba malhumorada y frustrada. Sentía que Regina la alejaba de todo el proceso del embarazo y era su bebé también, quería ser parte activa de todo lo que tuviese que ver con aquel niño. Henry aun recordaba la discusión que tuvieron y como por primera vez desde que estaban juntas, Emma no durmió en casa. Regina no dejó de llorar durante toda la noche, abrazada a su almohada, pero al día siguiente, Emma aporreó la puerta, estaba visiblemente borracha. Regina la trató con paciencia, la costó con dulzura y la desvistió, quedándose a velar su sueño. Henry no sabe muy bien qué ocurrió después, pero desde ese día, Regina permitió a Emma organizar visitas médicas, asistir al curso de preparto con ella y ayudarla en las cosas más difíciles.

Ahora ambas estaban en la sala de parto, Regina ya estaba empujando según la enfermera que tuvo la amabilidad de informar al chico. Henry estaba nervioso, él también deseaba estar presente. Quizás podía asomarse, pensó y se levantó, tomando la dirección por donde había venido la enfermera. Oyó gritos, estaba cerca. Curiosamente nadie le detuvo y pudo asomarse a una ventana desde donde podía ver como Emma susurraba algo al oído de Regina, que tenía la mano de la rubia estrangulada. Tenía la cara roja, de empujar y sus ojos vidriosos y rojos de llorar. Un grito más fuerte que los anteriores sobresaltó a Henry. Y después un silencio que le pareció demasiado largo, que al fin fue roto por un llanto. Henry no pudo ver a su hermana, estaba amaneciendo y los rayos anaranjados se reflejaban sobre la ventanita de la puerta por la que miraba Henry. Chasqueó la lengua disgustado. Cuando oyó pasos acercarse, Henry se alejó rápido de la puerta, pero le sujetó una mano. Era Emma, tenía los ojos rojos de haber llorado, pero esta radiante de felicidad.

-Entra, tú también eres parte de esto, somos una familia.- Henry la siguió dudoso, pero visiblemente emocionado. Estaba a punto de ver a la que sabía sería la niña de sus ojos.

Cuando Henry entró en la habitación, lo primero que vio fue el ventanal de la habitación, entraba el sol y se veía claramente el exterior. Era un campo, anaranjado por el efecto del amanecer, los pájaros azules volaban con jolgorio y las nubes que surcaban el cielo eran blancas y esponjosas. Un arcoíris atravesaba muy alto el cielo. Henry recordó su visión, era exactamente como él lo recordaba. Pero en la visión no había visto a su hermana y ahora estaba a punto de hacerlo. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia Regina, que lloraba mirando a Henry con una mezcla de dulzura, felicidad y devoción. Alargo una mano para llamarlo y Henry se acercó con demasiada lentitud. Regina la sostenía en sus brazos, aun desnuda y cubierta de la sangre y restos de placenta, pero a Henry nada de eso le resultaba asqueroso. Le parecía formar parte de algo muy especial. Se agachó para observar su cara y para besar a Regina en el cachete. Curiosamente tenía los ojos abiertos, de color claro en principio, unas grandes pestañas negras y un pelo demasiado largo para tratarse de un bebé, del color del ébano. Su piel era blanca como la nieve.

-Parece una princesa.-Murmuró Henry anonadado por la belleza de la pequeña.

-Es una princesa, Henry.- Aclaró Regina, acariciando el cachete de su bebé. Al otro lado Emma asentía embriagada por la escena.

-No solo es hermosa, tiene algo, me lo dice mi intuición, es especial, creo que es magia.-Emma y Regina se miraron algo asustadas.-No es de extrañar, siendo hija de quien es.- Les aclaró el jovencito. -Bueno, ¿y cuál es su nombre?


End file.
